Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas
by A-Mundane-Girl
Summary: Ino era una chica cuya vida no rayaba fuera de lo normal, pero todo se ve alterado el día en que recibe la noticia de un gran compromiso que le ha dejado su padre como legado, ¿será capas de superarlo y aceptar las consecuencias que ello involucra?.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! He llegado con la actualización y una nueva historia, ¿adivinan de qué pareja? jajaja bueno es algo obvio...pero bueno. Sé que tengo muchos pendientes aún y, como ahora tengo algo de tiempo, he vuelto a escribir como una loca todas las ideas que tengo en mente y estás es una de ellas. He decidido partirla ahora, ya que los primeros capítulos ya están en etapa de revisión, para así empezar el año de la mejor manera posible, ¡con nuestra pareja favorita!. Ya hablando directamente de la historia, al comienzo si puede parecer un poco abrupto (todo en realidad), pero calma, que con el desarrollo todo empezará a explicarse y se sabrá el por qué de todas las desiciones que ya llevaban tiempo. Tómenlo como un inicio desde la mitad jajaja. Bueno, sin más aburrirlos, espero os guste el comienzo de esta historia y no se olviden de dejarme un review sobre qué les pareció (traten de no matarme jeje). Adiós!.

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **I**

' **Prólogo'**

* * *

Respiraba con dificultad a causa de su estado de agitación, sentía como sus músculos le rogaban por un descanso después de horas y horas continuas de un intenso entrenamiento. Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta quedar nuevamente de pie, con todos sus sentidos en estado de alerta. Tenía que prever el siguiente movimiento de sus compañeros y obtener nuevamente la ventaja.

Esperó atenta a cualquier movimiento que les delatara, y lo vio; la rama del árbol a unos veinte metros de distancia se movió ligeramente en dirección opuesta al viento lo suficiente como para que ella alcanzara a percibirlo. Rápidamente lanzó un kunai que dio de manera precisa en el punto, su objetivo se movió de posición y se acercó, listo para atacar. La figura de Chouji apareció corriendo hacia su dirección de entre los árboles, corría directo hacia su trampa, pero en cuanto tocó los hilos que estaban dispuestos cuidadosamente entre la hierba, desapareció dejando una nube de humo tras el. Era solo un clon de sombras para distraerla.

En cuanto la copia desapareció, sintió un estruendo detrás de ella. Se giró y pudo ver como Chouji, mediante el uso de su técnica, rodaba a una gran velocidad hacia ella. No alcanzó a pensar cuando su cuerpo se movió por sí solo con un rápido movimiento hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque. Corrió en dirección a los árboles y, tomando impulso, saltó sobre una de las ramas. A esa distancia podría evadir los ataques directos de Chouji y emplear su jutsu sobre él.

Le comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que logró localizarlo, estaba en el mismo lugar en que hace unos minutos había estado parada antes de esquivar su técnica. Iba a formar el sello con sus manos, cuando sintió como de un minuto a otro su cuerpo se volvía frío, como si ya no le perteneciera. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta que era inútil.

-Mierda- susurró por lo bajo.

-Kagemane no Jutsu completado- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Había caído completamente en la estrategia de Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru!, ¿¡Ya la tienes!?- comenzó a gritar su otro compañero desde abajo de los árboles.

-¿Te refieres a la rubia que hace unos momentos nos estaba retando?- respondió el muchacho a modo de hacer enojar a su amiga.

-Sí, creo que se refiere a esa- dijo una voz proveniente desde las espaldas del Nara. El chico se giró sobresaltado y vio a Ino sosteniendo un Kunai en forma defensiva justo atrás de él.

-Cuándo...- comenzó a decir, y se giró en dirección a donde había 'capturado' a la rubia hace unos instantes. El cuerpo desapareció de la misma manera que lo hizo el de Chouji hace unos minutos atrás. El chico sonrió y se dio vuelta con las manos en alto en señal de darse por vencido.

-¡Me lo das muy fácil, Nara!- dijo riéndose.

-Problemática- respondió el moreno con el mismo tono que tenía su voz a diario, provocando que Ino se sintiera aún más realizada.- Bajemos a descansar.- dijo apuntando en dirección a su amigo, que los miraba confuso.

Ella solo asintió de manera rápida en señal de respuesta, y ambos ya se encontraban abajo junto a su otro compañero.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaba confundido.

-Pasó que les he ganado, a ambos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. El Nara solo asintió en señal de que tenía razón.

-Entonces, ¿ahora sí podemos descansar?

Ino asintió. Aunque no lo admitiera, ella estaba igual de cansada que ellos, pero moría por mostrarles sus nuevas técnicas y habilidades que había aprendido. El grupo completo caminó hacia donde habían dejado sus pertenencias antes de comenzar a entrenar, y se dejaron caer de espaldas sobre la fresca hierba.

-Estoy total y completamente agotada.

-¿Tú?, ¿Sin energía?, eso es raro...-le respondió Shikamaru.

-Que gracioso...-dijo la chica con un deje de ironía. Le dirigió una mirada a su compañero y vio como se encontraba descansando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, así se veía tan apacible. Sonrió. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de ir y recostarse sobre su pecho, ¿podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón?, se imaginó que sonarían bastante agitados producto de que recién acababa de terminar de entrenar. Pero se le veía tan calmado, en comparación con ella, era como su propia marca personal de tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

 _¡NO!. Por kami ¿Qué estoy pensando?, si se trata de Shikamaru..._

-Si, yo creo que eso merece un gran y abundante almuerzo- propuso Chouji, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Yo apoyo eso- respondió el moreno.- Ino, ¿vas?

-No, he quedado con Sakura para comer- respondió, para luego caer abruptamente a la realidad.- Dios...¡he quedado con Sakura para comer!- gritó exaltada.

-Si, todos te oímos- respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¡Llegaré atrasada!- gritó mientras recogía su mochila.- ¡Adiós!- se despidió rápidamente, mientras salía disparada en dirección a su casa.

Corría a toda velocidad por la calles de Konoha. Le había prometido que no volvería a llegar atrasada como las veces anteriores, pero siempre algo se interponía entre ella y su puntualidad. En cuanto llegó a vislumbrar su casa, se le ocurrió la loca idea de saltar al techo e ingresar por su ventana la cual, como alcanzaba a ver, se encontraba abierta.

Y efectivamente lo hizo. Una vez dentro se dirigió directamente hacia el baño, tomando una corta ducha para limpiar su cuerpo de todo resto que el entrenamiento había dejado en el. Al salir se envolvió en una toalla y fue a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa cómoda para ponerse, decidiendose por una camiseta morada oscura de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos. Afuera hacía bastante calor sumado al que ella tenía al interior de su cuerpo producto del esfuerzo físico hecho hace unos minutos. Finalmente, tomó su pero en una coleta de la manera habitual y salió de su casa, esta vez, por la puerta principal.

~oOo~

-¡Frente!- dijo al acercarse para saludarla. Se encontraba esperándola en la entrada del pequeño local en el que almorzarían. Le dio un abrazo en forma de saludo e ingresaron al local, que para su suerte se encontraba aún bastante vacío.

-Te tardaste, cerda- le recriminó inmediatamente la chica. Ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles en un lugar bastante apartado, para poder hablar con la tranquilidad de que nadie las escuchase.

Al sentarse, de manera casi inmediata acudió un joven a tomar el pedido de ambas.

-Una ensalada- dijo la rubia.- Con un jugo de naranja, por favor.

-Lo mismo que ella- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro. El mesero desapareció dentro de la cocina del local con sus órdenes anotadas en una pequeña hoja, y a los pocos minutos apareció con dos vasos con una bombilla en el interior de cada uno, que dejó en su mesa.

-¡Moría de sed!- exclamó Ino dando un largo sorbo de la fresca bebida de fruta. Sentía como al entrar refrescaba cada vez más su garganta, provocándole una sensación bastante gratificante.

-¿En qué andabas?- le preguntó la pelirrosa al notar el cansancio de su amiga.

-Entrenando con Chouji y Shikamaru, ya sabes, como el antiguo equipo diez- respondió con cierta melancolía. Usualmente siempre que entrenaban lo hacían en presencia de su grupo completo, era una tradición que había permanecido intacta desde la muerte de Asuma. Al igual que lo era el despedirse de todos al salir a cualquier misión, generalmente ella les esperaba en la entrada de la aldea para decir adiós, y al llegar se juntaban a almorzar juntos para celebrar, ya sea fuese una misión exitosa o no. Recordó el día en que fueron designados los equipos, ella y Sakura peleaban por quien quedaría junto a Sasuke, y al ver el equipo que le habían designado les mostró un total rechazo, pese a que habían sido criados prácticamente juntos. En ese entonces, tenía la estúpida idea de que quizás podrían serle designados otros compañeros. Ahora en cambio se lamentaba el hecho de que esos pensamiento pudieron siquiera pasar por su mente; no podía tener un mejor grupo de amigos del que tenía. Y, de todas formas, resultó que el egoísta de Sasuke no resultó el indicado para ninguna de las dos amigas.

-Tierra llamando a Ino- dijo la pelirrosa mientras movía su mano frente a la cara de la rubia esperando una respuesta, luego de responder había quedado con la mirada perdida por unos momentos.

-¿Ahh?- respondió finalmente.

-Que te has ido por unos minutos- dijo extrañada.- ¿En dónde anda tu mente?, o debería decir, ¿En quién?- le preguntó riéndose de ella.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, frentona!

-¡Pero si has sido tú la que quedó como embobada!

-Pensaba en Asuma-sensei, en el equipo...en todo lo que hemos pasado- admitió con total sinceridad.- Se me hace raro recordar como eran las cosa hace unos años atrás y compararla a como somos ahora.

-Tienes razón. Yo igual pienso sobre eso. Algunas veces.-dijo concordando con su amiga.- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleábamos por Sasuke?- dijo soltando una pequeña risa, tratando de subir el ánimo de la conversación.

-¡Arg!, ¡Frente de Marquesina!. No me avergüences con eso- dijo exclamando avergonzada, provocando la risa de la pelirrosa y probablemente la mirada de algún extraño si es que hubiesen más personas en el lugar. En ese momento el mesero llegó con los platos de ambas chicas a la mesa, por lo que ambas comenzaron a comer.

-Igual ninguna se quedó con él, aunque la verdad fue para mejor. No creo que fuese capaz de sentir algo aparte de venganza- dijo mientras clavaba una hoja de lechuga con el tenedor.

-Lo dices porque sacaste premio igual- responde su amiga con un sonrisa de burla.- Porque desde que sales con Naruto...

-¡Pues mira quien habla!.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Hipócrita.

-Mentirosa.

Ambas se quedaron fijamente mirándose de manera desafiante. Sin lugar a dudas, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Luego de sostener el contacto por unos minutos esperando que alguna cediera primero, las dos explotaron en risas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya cerda!, hablemos con la verdad- comenzó a decir en un tono más serio.- ¿Cómo vas con Shikamaru?

-¿Shikamaru?- le preguntó extrañada, girando a mirar a su alrededor si es que había alguien conocido cerca. Nadie.

-Si. Ya lo habíamos hablado, Ino. Nunca te había visto tan enamorada desde hace...a ver...¡Nunca!- dijo medio riéndose.

-Maldita frente...- le dijo en forma de amenaza. Más cambió de inmediato para hablar de forma más seria.- Pues nada, no hay mucho que hacer.

-Si que lo hay, he visto como ambos se miran. Solo que es muy cobarde para dar el primer paso- le insistió.

-Pero no fue para nada cobarde con Temari- dijo secamente. El solo hecho de nombrarla aún le dolía, hace mucho que todos corrían rumores acerca de una posible relación, pero hace poco mientras conversaba con él le desmintió todo bajo la excusa que 'ahora no eran nada'. Y no quiso tocar más el tema.

-Resultó ser algo pasajero, no es como lo que pueden llegar a ser los dos.

-No lo creo. Dudó que él tenga los mismos sentimientos- dijo.

-Ya verás que no es así- terminó por decir Sakura, guiñándole un ojo a modo de motivación.

Luego de eso, ambas se enfocaron en terminar su almuerzo, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares en distintas direcciones. Sakura le había dicho que tenía planeado pasar la tarde junto a Naruto, si bien ambos aún no habían confirmado del todo su relación, todos sabían que llevaban algo entre manos desde hace ya tiempo, luego de terminada la guerra. Ella, por su parte, tenía toda la tarde completamente libre para ella sola.

Llegó hasta la entrada de su casa y sacó las llaves desde dentro de su bolsillo para poder abrir la puerta.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Llegué!- gritó el entrar. Sintió cierto dolor en su estómago al igual que cada vez que entraba a su casa y se daba cuenta que su padre no estaría ahí esperándola. Su relación siempre había sido realmente estrecha, y el siempre hecho de estar cerca de su casa o a cualquier cosa que la relacionara con su figura paterna, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Pero tenía que seguir y mantenerse fuerte. Ya habían pasado casi tres meses y la vida dentro de la aldea ya se había normalizado el completo, por lo que tenía que mantenerse firme, tanto por ella como por su madre.

Pensó en ir y recostarse sobre su cama, pero recordó en que su madre había hecho planes para que ambas pasaran la tarde juntas cocinando algo y probablemente viendo alguna maratón película recostadas sobre el sillón hasta que se hiciese de noche. Comenzó a repasar dentro de su cabeza las cosas que había en su cocina, aún tenía tiempo de darse una vuelta por una tienda a buscar alguna cosa.

-¡Mamá!, ¿falta algo para ir a-

Se paró en seco en cuanto llegó hasta la sala principal de su casa. En esos momentos, su madre se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras que a lado estaba Tsunade-sama. Ambas le quedaron mirando durante unos momentos, hasta que la Hokage le dirigió la palabra.

-Ino, por favor toma asiento- le dijo señalándole un lugar que se encontraba justo frente a ambas. Sin embargo no reaccionó a hacer ningún movimiento. _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando acá?!._ Para que la Hokage viniese en persona a su casa, no quería imaginarse que tipo de noticias traía consigo, no podría soportar más pérdidas. Ya no más. No podía agregar más peso a sus espaldas.

-Hija...-le habló su madre.

Esto realmente iba de algo enserio. Lentamente fue caminando hasta dejarse caer sobre el pequeño sillón, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de ambas rubias.

-o-

(*)He de hacer una aclaración sobre la trama; dentro del fic Inochi si ha muerto e Ino pasaría a estar a la cabeza del clan, sin embargo Shikaku no ha muerto.


	2. ¿Cariño o Amor?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! y ¡Feliz año a todas y todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras!. Ya les expresé mi amor y gran agradecimiento en el fic anterior del reto de los 50 ShikaIno (me hago auto spam por si quieren pasar), pero quería recordárselos. Y bueno, empecé a full con las actualizaciones de todas mis historias, por lo cual estén atentas a las alertas de las historias. Ya enfocándome al contenido del capítulo en sí, ¡se revela la gran noticia a Ino!, ¿qué es?, pues acá está jajaja. Espero os guste el capítulo, si es así déjenme un review, aún sea para alguna crítica, error u demás. Sin más que decirles, les doy las gracias una vez más por leer mis historias y ¡nos vemos!.

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **II**

 **'** **¿Cariño o Amor?'**

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando acá?- se decidió a decir. Ambas mujeres seguían con la vista clava en ella y temió por oír lo peor.

-Por favor, no te pongas tensa cariño- le dijo su madre.- No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo no va a pasar nada?, Tsunade-sama ha venido en persona acá y quieres que no le tome peso- dijo con una voz apagada. Por un momento se lamentó de haberle hablado así, al fin y al cabo su madre no tenía la culpa.- Lo siento, no quise...

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a una de mis ex alumnas?- preguntó la Hokage, con mucho más ánimo del que le hubiese gustado, porque ¿para qué le ocultaban lo que pasaba tratándola de esa manera?.

-Enserio, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó directamente. Se estaba hartando de la situación, esto definitivamente no era con lo que esperaba encontrarse al llegar a su casa a descansar. Instintivamente, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar a la espera de las palabras que saldrían por la boca de la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

-Ino, calma- le dijo su madre tratando de reconfortarla, alcanzándole una de las tres tazas con té que habían sobre la mesa en que estaban reunidas.- Solo escucha lo que nuestra Hokage tiene para decirte.

-Yamanaka Ino, has asumido como la líder de tu clan y has de comenzar a actuar como tal- comenzó la rubia, con un tono que dejaba en claro su autoridad.

-Si, Hokage-sama. Pido disculpas por mi actitud inicial.

-He acudido personalmente a discutir sobre temas que comprometen directamente el futuro del clan Yamanaka.- Con esto, obtuvo toda la atención de la chica, quien comenzó a sentir como cierto nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo, sabía que tendría que aceptar las responsabilidades de su clan, pero no esperó que estas le tomaran de manera tan rápida y sorpresiva. Pensó en su padre y visualizó la imagen de la buena líder que quería llegar a ser, y todo eso empezaría oficialmente desde hoy.- Además de asuntos que incluir asuntos que tienen que ver con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

-Pero, en ese caso ¿no tendrían que estar los líderes de los otros dos clanes presentes?- preguntó. Sabía sobre las reuniones que tenían esta alianza, pero nunca había estado presente en una. Sin embargo tenía una escasa idea materializada dentro de cabeza acerca de que iban, la cual para empezar reunía a miembros de los tres clanes que conformaban la alianza. No solo a una.

-Este es el caso; no será una reunión oficial de la alianza, pero si será algo que influirá en ella de todas formas. Es más, esta charla ha de quedar únicamente entre nosotras, nadie más puede saber que existió esta conversación- dijo seriamente.- ¿Puedo contar con eso?

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué me está pidiendo que no le comunique a mis compañeros sobre esto?

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando te diga el motivo principal de mi visita- dijo. Esperó por unos instante una respuesta por parte de la Yamanaka, la cual se limitó a sentir con un gesto de aprobación.- El día de ayer, los líderes del clan Nara y Akimichi acudieron a mi para conversar sobre el futuro de sus respectivos clanes, ahora que el ambiente se ha calmado luego de sobrellevar una guerra es tiempo de comenzar a proyectarse y pensar en las futuras generaciones.- Con esto se le heló la sangre, sabía que el equipo debería de 'ponerse de acuerdo' sobre el cuándo tendrían hijos, para así poder perdurar con la formación. ¿Acaso tendría que tener hijos ya?, o una mejor pregunta sería, ¿con quién?. Se imaginó siendo entregada a un hombre mayor que podría tener la edad de su padre, el pensamiento la causó un escalofrío.

-¿Esto va sobre el tener hijos?- preguntó tímidamente.- Porque si es por eso, yo-

-Ino. Déjame terminar- le regañó la rubia, interrumpiéndola.- Bueno, yendo directo al grano en consideración a tu paciencia- dijo irónicamente.- La formación ha sido originalmente solo de hombres, por lo que no han existido problemas en preservar el apellido del clan, hasta ahora- dijo refiriéndose a ella. Tenía razón, eso significaría una gran problema debido a que al contraer matrimonio adoptaría un nuevo apellido.- Al parecer, esta situación ya había sido hablada entre ellos con ya mucha anterioridad, más precisamente en el momento en que se enteraron que la heredera del clan Yamanaka sería una mujer. Por lo que ya tenían planificado lo que se tendrá que llevar a cabo en estos momentos.

Un momento de silencio se prolongó en la habitación, Ino miraba ansiosa a la Hokage con la taza de té fuertemente apretada entre sus manos. No tenía idea de que iba a pasar y eso la ponía de los nervios.

-¿Y?- preguntó al no escuchar más respuesta.- Ahora es cuando me dice de que se trata todo lo que sucederá ahora.

-Bueno, hace exactamente veinte años atrás el grupo se reunió para discutir el tema y se llegó a un acuerdo en común- dijo, acto seguido le entregó un escrito que estaba sellado con el signo de los tres clanes: Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka. Dentro estaba firmado por los tres líderes, incluido su padre. Pasó sus dedos por encima de la firma sintiendo el relieve que había dejado la pluma al deslizarse. No alcanzó a leer lo escrito cuando la Hokage siguió hablando.- Al acuerdo consiste en que la fémina del grupo- _yo,_ pensó para sus adentros- ha de contraer matrimonio con uno de los dos integrante del grupo para-

La taza que tenía entre sus manos se estrelló contra el piso, interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó.- ¿¡Q-QUE YO QUÉ!?

 _Por Kami, es idéntica a Inoichi_ , pensó.-Ino, por favor...- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la chica, la cual recibió el mensaje inmediatamente y se calmó. Nadie, realmente nadie, querría hacer enojar a su maestra, ni siquiera lo llegarían a pensar. Trató de contener su furia interna por unos minutos, se dedicó a mantener su vista fija en un punto lejano, respirar y comenzar a contar. Se mantuvo un tiempo así, tiempo en el cual las dos mujeres la miraban fijamente como en un inicio, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué?

Suspiró.- Porque llegado el momento, has de casarte y tener hijos, es un hecho. Además estás ligada a la responsabilidad de dejar descendencia al ser la líder del clan.- Efectivamente quería, algún día, casarse y tener sus propios hijos, pero siempre que fuese por disposición propia y no siendo obligada a ello.- Sumado a esto, no podían dejar que te comprometieras con cualquier persona. Con tu nacimiento ya estaba destinado que el trío Ino-Shika-Cho llegaba a su fin. Era algo inminente.- Eso la había golpeado fuerte, en cierta manera se culpaba a sí misma por todo esto, su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y por ello tendría que aceptar lo que le dicen, esperaba que sus amigos no la odiasen por ello. Imaginó a su padre el día que se estableció ese acuerdo, siempre se había mostrado muy celoso frente a cualquier tipo de amigo que se acercara a ella, a excepción que fuesen Chouji o Shikamaru. Recordó cierta ocasión en la cual él la había vinculado sentimentalmente con alguno de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Ahora entendía que fue una broma con una verdad oculta en ella.

~oOo~

 _Había bajado para cenar junto a sus padres al igual que todos los días. En el comedor, se encontró con su padre inspeccionando minuciosamente la comida que estaba en su plato con ayuda de su tenedor. Su madre estaba aún en la cocina sirviendo el plato de su hija para servirlo. Una vez entró a la sala, su padre levantó la cabeza y le quedó mirando. Reconoció inmediatamente esa mirada en sus ojos; estaba por decirle algo importante. Sintió una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?, no que ella recordase la verdad. Hace poco que regresaba de una misión la cual había resultado exitosa, al igual que muchas y se estaba encargando de la floristería a diario, ¿qué podría ser?._

 _-Ino...- le llamó._

 _-¿Qué pasa, papi?_

 _-Esto, es bastante difícil de decir y esperé bastante para poder recién hablar respecto al tema- comenzó diciendo. Su voz se iba poniendo cada vez más grave.- Ya estás llegando a 'esa edad'...- Mierda, ya sabía a que iba todo eso. Ese mismo día su padre había llegado de una misión junto a sus compañeros de equipo, de seguro le metieron otra loca idea dentro de su cabeza y ahora estaba torturándose a sí mismo._

 _-Por enésima vez, no estoy saliendo con nadi-_

 _-A quién eliges: ¿Shikamaru o Chouji?- le soltó de un minuto a otro._

 _-¿¡Cómo!?_

 _-¿Con cuál de ellos quieres salir?_

~oOo~

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nunca se lo había dicho de manera directa, pero probablemente esos dos muchachos serían los únicos que lograrían la aceptación de su padre. Tenía que aceptar, lo haría por el bien del futuro del clan y por su padre, porque era lo que él quería para ella.

-Sumado a esto, las habilidades que poseen tienen la cualidad de complementarse entre sí. Razón por la cual existe una gran probabilidad de que sus hijos logren heredar ambas técnicas o una de ellas que sea notoriamente superior a la de generaciones anteriores- terminó de decir. Se tomó unos minutos para tomar la valentía y responder, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Ambas rubias miraban atónitas a Ino, ¿tan rápido había aceptado?. Todo eso sin aún no haber roto ningún objeto de la sala ni haber amenazado a nadie.

-Bueno los detalles de todo serán vistos después, en compañía de la familia de la pareja-

En cuanto oyó la palabra 'pareja', una pregunta apareció de forma inmediata dentro de su mente, interrumpiendo una vez más a la Hokage.

-¿Con quién tendré que comprometerme?- le preguntó inmediatamente.

-Bueno, respecto a eso- tomó aire.- Esa es la parte que ha de quedar únicamente entre nosotras. Cuando el día de ayer me enteré de la situación, los padres de ambos me pidieron que yo tomase la decisión de con quién te casarías. En un principio se había pensado que los tres líderes tomaran esta decisión, pero dada las circunstancias- _dada la muerte de mi padre,_ pensó para sus adentros _-_ me han encomendado esta tarea para evitar conflictos.

-Entonces, ¿quién?- volvió a reiterar la pregunta.

-No me siento en la autoridad de decidir por tu vida privada, además de que os guardo un gran aprecio a ti y Sakura. Es por esto que creo que tienes la madurez suficiente para decidir por ti- terminó de decir.

 _Mierda,_ pensó. Ahora si que estaba jodida. Estaba por decidir todo el futuro de su vida en tan solo unos minutos con decir el nombre de alguno de sus amigos, ¿acaso no podían elegir a alguien ajeno a ella?. La idea le hizo estremecer a los pocos minutos, se vio a sí misma compartiendo la misma cama con un completo desconocido que únicamente le quería por conveniencia.

-Ino, tienes que decirme ¿el Nara o el Akimichi?- inmediatamente resonó la voz de su padre al interior de su cabeza: _A quién eliges: ¿Shikamaru o Chouji?._

Por un momento, dejó de parecer tan mala noticia, al fin y al cabo por algo sus padres habían acordado llegar a esto. Ninguno de sus amigos eran malas personas y estaba segura que serían buenos esposos en algún futuro, pero nunca se había imaginado que ella sería la esposa de alguno de ellos.

Pese a esto, muy en su interior sabía que una parte de ella se alegraba. Chouji era su mejor amigo, siempre había estado ahí para ella en todo momento a pesar de que muchas veces fue bastante grosera con él. Era una persona realmente amable y generosa, capaz de dar su vida por salvar a alguno de sus amigos o familia. Por un momento se permitió a sí misma imaginar una vida junto él, lo más probable es que la ayudara a dejar atrás todas las pérdidas vividas durante la batallas y a acostumbrar a su nueva vida juntos; sería como un amigo incondicional que siempre estaría ahí y, quien sabe, quizás en algún momento pudiese llegar a sentir algo diferente.

Más sabía que se estaba mintiendo a ella misma.

-Ino...- la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo regresara la tierra. Tenía que elegir, pero muy dentro de ella, ya sabía la respuesta. Solo dejó que sus labios dejasen salir aquel nombre.

-Shikamaru- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ya está decidido. Les comunicaré esto a los jefes de los clanes para que pueden hablar al respecto y anunciarles la noticia a sus hijos. Contigo incluida, Ino- le señaló, mientras comenzaba a pararse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta que daba a el patio trasero.- Te recuerdo que está conversación no puede salir a luz, por lo que tus amigos aún no están enterados de nada de esto.

-Si, Tsunade-sama

-Adiós- dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de ambas. Al ver salir a la Hokage por su patio se quedó congelada, ¿qué acababa de suceder?, era demasiada información para procesar en ese momento. Necesitaría tiempo. Y mucho.

Sintió la mirada de su madre clavada en su nuca, por lo que se giró para verla. La miraba directamente con sus profundos ojos azules similares a los de ella, pero de un color más oscuro. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos, podía leer los sentimientos de su hija como si de un libro se tratase; estaba llena de confusión y miedo. Lentamente se acercó y la abrazó.

-Lo siento- le susurró cerca del oído.

-Mamá, no. No es tu culpa- le dijo inmediatamente. Lo que menos quería es que su madre se culpara a ella misma por las responsabilidades que tenía que tomar.

-Ino...saldremos de esta, lo prometo- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo aún más estrecho.- Shikamaru es un excelente muchacho, estoy segura de que él entenderá.

Solo se limitó a asentir. Puede que él aceptase sus responsabilidades al igual que ella, pero se todas formas eso no quitaba el hecho se unirían por medio del matrimonio y tendrían que asumir todo lo que ello conlleva. Se fue separando del abrazo y se dirigió escaleras arriba en dirección a su pieza, y se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con alguien para aclarar su mente. Necesitaba hablar con Sakura. Lo más probable es que ya hubiese regresado de su casi-cita con Naruto debido a que ya se había hecho bastante tarde, por lo que en esos momentos estaría en su casa.

Se levantó, tomó una pequeña mochila y rápidamente echó un par de cosas en el interior. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Iré a pasar la noche a casa de Sakura- dijo a su madre, mientras posaba una de sus manos en la manija.

-Está bien. Saludala de mi parte- dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda. Sabía que en esos momentos no era precisamente el tipo de apoyo que su hija necesitaba, además de que la culpabilidad la carcomía por dentro desde el momento en que su marido llegó a su casa con la noticia del acuerdo que había firmado. Lo que menos quería era que su hija fuese obligada a hacer algo contra su voluntad, pero ahí estaba.

Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa por parte de su madre, abrió la puerta y salió disparada en dirección a la casa de su amiga. Iba a un paso acelerado, y de vez en cuando se permitía elevar su vista hacia el cielo. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, pero aún quedaba un poco de luz proveniente del sol dando vida al profundo azul oscuro de la noche. Y ahí estaban esas malditas nubes, que por algún motivo eran claramente visibles a pesar de la poca luminosidad. _Maldito vago._

En cuanto se encontró frente a la puerta de la residencia Haruno, tocó la puerta casi al instante. Esperó por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, dándose vueltas de manera inquieta en el umbral de la entrada, hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse y alguien abriendo la cerradura.

-¿Cerda?- le habló la voz de su amiga, que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

-Sakura...-respondió. En aquellos momentos no podía irse de bromas.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió en un comienzo, ¿desde cuando su amiga se dirigía hacía ella sin algún insulto de por medio?. Examinó rápidamente las facciones de su rostro y se dio cuenta que algo anda mal. Realmente mal.

-Pasa- le dijo, abriendo la puerta por completo y dirigiéndose hacía la sala principal de la vivienda. Su amiga le siguió pisándole los talones.

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó al encontrarse con la sala vacía.

-En una misión, partieron hace poco- respondió, apoyándose de espaldas a uno de los muebles.- Ahora, tú me dirás exactamente qué es lo que te ha pasado para que lleves esa cara.

-De todo- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones y apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo del mismo, suspirando pesadamente.- Necesitamos poner en marcha nuestro plan de emergencia.

-Ino, ¿qué ha pasado?- le reiteró nuevamente con tono de voz bastante preocupado. Sabía de sobra que su amiga era bastante exagerada para expresarse en todo momento, pero esta vez lucía notablemente más distinta. Algo grave había pasado, si no no habría manera de explicar el que llegase a su casa a esas horas en busca de ayuda.

-Sakura, esto no puede salir de aquí. Necesito que me prometas que bajo ninguna circunstancia hables algo de esto a nadie- dijo mirándola fijamente con sus profundos ojos azulados.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo. ¿Para algo están las amigas, no?- le aseguró, haciéndole entender que cumpliría al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho.- Ino, ¿qué ocurrió?.

-Cuando llegué a mi casa...-comenzó a relatar.- Me encontré con Tsunade-sama y mi madre esperándome-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida la chica, más la rubia le ignoró.

-Tenían una información bastante delicada que comunicarme en relación al futuro de mi clan. Al estar ahora a la cabeza, he de asumir mis nuevas responsabilidades y bueno, esta es una de las muchas que vienen de aquí en adelante- trataba de controlarse a si misma lo más que podía para no explotar en cualquier momento, debido a que la situación aún pesaba bastante sobre sus hombros.

Al contrario de ella, su amiga no se controló en absoluto.

-¡Ino!- le gritó interrumpiéndola.- Me tienes de los nervios, ¡dime de una vez qué es lo que te pasa!.

-Me voy a casar- soltó de una vez por todas.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- gritó Sakura, dejando atrás todo indicio de su calma anterior.- No, debo decir, ¿¡Con quién!?.

-Shikamaru.

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que Sakura desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó con una botella de sake en cada mano y las apoyó estrepitosamente contra la mesa.

-Tienes razón, hay que poner en marcha el plan de emergencia- dijo destapando una de las botellas.


	3. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todas y todos!, ¡He vuelto!. Lamento mucho la ausencia, espero que en el fondo muy en el fondo de su corazón encuentren el perdón hacia mi:c jajaja. Tuve una semana muuuy ocupada, más de lo usual y que me hubiese gustado, por lo que me tuve que desconectar de internet, sin embargo eso no me impidió escribir! por lo que ahora se vienen todas las actualizaciones del tan esperado **shikaino!.**

 **Gracias** a todos los reviews, seguidores y favoritos que ha tenido esta historia, me sorprende y alegra toda la aceptación que he tenido, larga vida a esta pareja!, y, como este capítulo me ha quedado más corto que lo que he querido, el próximo será una versión mucho más extendida y desde acá se viene lo bueno!. Me causó gracia hacer que Ino dejara caer la taza al igual que la primera vez, solo quería nombrar ese detalle jejeje.

Sin más que decirles, ojalá disfruten de este capítulo y no se vayan sin dejarme un review con cualquier queja, amenaza (la merezco jajaja) o sus mensajes llenos de amor. Hasta luego! Un abrazo enorme!.

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **III**

' **Primeras Impresiones'**

* * *

-¡Vamos cerda!, ¡hasta el fondo!- le animaba su amiga a un lado mientras terminaba de tomar lo que quedaba dentro de su botella.

-¡Ino Yamanaka ha salido triunfante de nuevo!- gritaba la vez que sostenía victoriosa la botella vacía en una de sus manos.

-Ya era hora que ganaras en algo- dijo su amiga entre risas, perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio y apoyándose en la mesa para seguir de pie.

-Bueno, pues...¡me casaré antes que tú!- dijo en tono de burla mientras extendía sus brazos a modo de expresar su victoria.-Me caso...-cambió drásticamente su tono de voz, decayéndose lentamente de un minuto a otro hasta quedar sentada sobre el piso, apoyando su espalda sobre una pared.- Frente, ¿¡qué se supone que haga!?- dijo comenzando a llorar estrepitosamente entre gritos, tal como una niña pequeña.

-¡Que te calles!, escandalosa...-dijo empujándola con la rodilla. Sin embargo, la rubia en lugar de perder el equilibrio y caer, se levantó con más fuerza.

-¡Hoy no se llora!- comenzó a gritar animosamente de nuevo, con brillo en sus ojos.- ¡Hoy se celebra!- exclamó levantado una nueva botella de alcohol, acto seguido la destapo y bebió precipitadamente desde la misma botella sin antes servirla.

-¡Así se habla, cerda!- gritó su amiga, quien seguía medio apoyada de la mesa para no caer. Quizás el pasar mucho tiempo junto a la Hokage siendo, en primera instancia su alumna, y más adelante pasar a ser algo más cercano a ella, casi como una hija o amiga, si había tenido sus consecuencias además de haberla vuelto más fuerte. Y es que desde ese momento, esa bebida estaba siempre presente, dentro de cualquier lugar al que iba y, entre empezar con una pequeña probadita hasta tomarlo diariamente, ya se le hacía familiar excederse. Claro, siempre y cuando estuviese dentro de un ambiente cercano como sus amigos. No se imaginaba rondando por las calles media moribunda o estando eufórica en la presencia de sus padres. No. Ambas amigas comenzaron a reír nuevamente, al recobrar el buen ánimo.- Pero...-comenzó a hablar la pelirrosa.- ¿Qué se supone que celebramos...exactamente?

Un silencio inundó la habitación por unos minutos, tiempo durante el cual ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras inspeccionaba dentro de lo más profundo de su mente en busca de una respuesta. Era algo importante, lo sabían, pero no podían recordarlo. Hasta que la Yamanaka sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Me caso!- gritó alegremente. Ambas se abrazaron mientras bailaban y saltaban a un extraño ritmo, como una extraña forma de celebración.

-¡Siii!, ¡Seré la madrina!- dijo Sakura entre gritos y saltos, mientras venía a su mente la imagen de ella en un hermoso vestido, intentando agarrar el ramo de flores que lanzaría la novia.

-¡NO!- volvió a gritar la rubia, sucumbiendo en el terror nuevamente.- ¡Me tengo que casar!- dijo una vez más, antes de volver a lanzarse al suelo a llorar como una niña.

Sakura miraba la escena con indignación.

- _No otra vez..._ \- dijo para sus adentros, mientras veía como su amiga la sorprendía cada vez aún más con sus repentinos cambios de humor que tenía cada vez que ingería algún tipo de bebida alcohólica.

~oOo~

-¡DESPIERTA, VAGO!- se escuchó una voz femenina gritar dentro de la residencia de los Nara.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, el menor de la familia seguía durmiendo. Si no estuviese ya acostumbrado a los incesantes gritos de su madre, no habría podido descansar en su vida. Hizo como si no escuchó aquel espeluznante grito, se cubrió completamente con las sábanas y siguió durmiendo. A los minutos después, escuchó como unos fuertes pasos subían por la escalera y se iban acercando cada vez más a la puerta de su habitación, hasta que esta se abrió de golpe, chocando con la pared.

-¡SHIKAMARU!- gritó, a la vez que le lanzaba un vaso de agua fría, con hielo incluido, sobre la cabeza.

-Tsk...-comenzó a levantar lentamente la cabeza, que ahora le resultaba pesada debido al agua que había absorbido su cabello.- Mujer...¿era necesario?- preguntó poniendo énfasis en la pregunta, mientras se quitaba un hielo que había quedado atorado entre sus cabellos y lo dejaba caer al piso de la habitación.

-¡Era completamente necesario!- le gritó su madre.

El chico suspiró agotado, mientras se giraba para ver la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación.

8:57 am

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- pregunta agotado, mientras vuelve a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Los han convocado a una reunión, a Ino-chan, Chouji y a ti. Ha venido un mensajero a informarnos por la mañana, han de estar todos a las 10:00 am en punto en el centro de reuniones del trío InoShikaCho- respondió de manera mecánica su madre, como si hubiera memorizado el mensaje y solo le agregase los gritos y su mal humor normal.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- volvió a preguntar, resignado.

-¡Tienes que dar una buena imagen para el clan!, ¡has de llegar a la hora!- dijo a modo de reproche. Al ver que su hijo no mostraba signos de reaccionar, volvió a gritarle.- ¡Ni se te ocurra!, o te vuelto a tirar agua, esta vez, más helada.- Una vez terminó la frase, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

-Mujer problemática...- suspiró, levantándose y encaminándose al baño de la habitación.

~oOo~

 _Se sentía volando, como si estuviese dentro de una cámara llena de vapor incapaz de ahogarse y el piso comenzara a desaparecer, pero no pudiese caer directo al vacío. Solo existía en una dimensión desconocida para ella. Mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil por unos minutos, con el miedo a que, al moverse, alterara el equilibrio en que se encontraba y cayera directo a la nada. Pasado un lapso de tiempo, se convenció a sí misma que debía moverse, y así movió un pies tras otro, a dar pequeños pasos tímidos a dar seguros y largos pasos._

 _Al avanzar, una imagen comenzó a proyectarse sobre el vapor que la rodeaba, y a medida que avanzaba, se iba volviendo cada vez más real. Era la primera reunión del equipo diez; Shikamaru dormía, Chouji comía sus patatas y ella les miraba con un gesto de desaprobación, recordó que para aquel entonces les odiaba y únicamente quería estar en el equipo con el Uchiha._

 _Pronto la imagen cambió, eran los exámenes y Shikamaru prestaba atención a todos los detalles de su pelea, pero ella no se dio cuenta de la atención que puso únicamente en su combate, ni menos cuando corrió preocupado por ver su estado una vez finalizado el encuentro. Luego, el momento en que él luchó y fue el único en aprobar, momento en el cual le comenzó a ver de manera distinta: ya no era tan perezoso ni inservible._

 _Visualizó todas las veces en que cuidó su cuerpo, porque era el único a quien le daba permiso para ello, porque sus brazos comenzaron a ser un sinónimo de protección. Nunca le dijo a nadie que a veces se quedaba un par de segundos más después de finalizado su jutsu para disfrutar el momento._

 _Las imágenes seguían pasando, todos eran momentos compartidos entre los dos, ya entendía el por qué decían que parecían una pareja casada. Sin embargo, dejando todas las discusiones, habían miles de situaciones que los habían puesto a prueba e hicieron que, poco a poco, se fuese enamorando de uno de sus mejores amigos._

~oOo~

Despertó producto de los rayos de luz que entraban por entre la cortina color rosa de la habitación de Sakura. Poco a poco empezó a levantarse y mirar a su alrededor; se encontraba recostada en la cama de la habitación de su amiga. No recordaba para nada qué había pasado después que terminó media botella ni mucho menos cómo había podido subir las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba. Comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente; la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía la boca completamente seca, su garganta le rogaba por agua y la gran luminosidad de la habitación no ayudaba mucho a sus ojos. Al caminar un par de pasos encontró a su amiga desparramada en el piso, justo en la entrada de la habitación, al parecer había querido alcanzar la cama, pero desfalleció en el intento. Hubiera matado por tener una cámara y haberla fotografiado en ese momento: la novia borracha del héroe de Konoha.

-Eh...frente...-decía mientras le movía con un pie, primero de manera casi imperceptible, hasta que le propinó un golpe.

-¡Ino!- gritó mientras se tocaba el lugar afectado.

-Lo siento, pensé que estabas muerta. Deberías darme las gracias- dijo a modo de broma.

-Ayúdame a levantarme- dijo mientras levantaba su brazo, Ino tomó su mano y la levantó.- La cabeza me da vueltas- dijo arreglándose el cabello.

-Ni lo digas.

Ambas chicas bajaron hasta la cocina, ubicada en el primer piso. Sakura comenzó a abriendo la nevera y sacando algunas cosas para desayunar cuando, repentinamente, cerró el electrodoméstico de golpe.

-¡Cerda!- le gritó. La rubia levantó levemente la cabeza.- ¿¡No tenías que ir a esa reunión de tu clan!?

Ino la miró atónita: tenía razón. Rápidamente miró el reloj, marcaba las 10:00 am.

-Mierda, ¡llegaré tarde!- gritó mientras corría al baño a ver su aspecto.

Estaba hecha un rotundo desastre; la máscara de pestañas se había corrido y parecía como si hubiese sido golpeada, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su rostro pálido y su cabello...¡dios!. Tomó la toalla de manos, la humedeció y la pasó por toda su cara, a modo de refrescarse y quitar todos los cosméticos que llevaba encima. Cepillo rápidamente su cabello con un cepillo que se encontraba en el tocador del baño y se roció, por encima, algo de perfume. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en tan poco tiempo. Corrió nuevamente a la cocina y su amiga la esperaba con una bebida energética en la mano.

-Es lo mejor para hidratarse- dijo lanzándole la lata, la cual atrapó con un ágil movimiento, el cual la sorprendió bastante.

-¡Gracias!- gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta principal y salía disparada en dirección al lugar de la reunión.

Corrió de manera automática por las calles, alternando con algunas pausas para beber de la bebida, hasta que llegó al frente del edificio destinado a las reuniones del grupo InoShikaCho. Era una estructura de dos pisos de color crema, un techo color marrón con tejas y con un gran ventanal en el piso inferior. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, mentalizándose internamente sobre la reacción de que debería de tener, porque como le advirtieron el día anterior, sus amigos no sabían nada sobre eso. No sabía cómo tomarían la noticia.

Menos Shikamaru.

Dejó la lata de gaseosa a un lado de la entrada de la casa, prometiendo volver para botarla. Y, armándose de valor, abrió la puerta.

~oOo~

Estaba sentado en una de las tres sillas de la habitación, a su izquierda de encontraba Chouji y a su derecha una silla vacía, perteneciente a Ino. Que aún no llegaba al lugar de encuentro.

Suspiró. De seguro que si él hubiese presentado tal retraso, su madre le habría asesinado en el acto. Dejó su taza de té a medio tomar nuevamente sobre la mesa, mientras era observado por el líder del clan Akimichi; el padre de su amigo y el líder del clan Nara; su padre, quienes estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa.

-Se ha retrasado- volvió a hablar la madre de Ino, que se encontraba junto a la madre de Chouji y su problemática madre sentadas en un sofá a una corta distancia de ellos, que se encontraban al centro de la habitación.

-Se seguro tendrá un bueno motivo- la defendió su madre.

Suspiró. Sin importar la situación, esa mujer siempre defendería a Ino y viceversa, como si tuviesen una especie de pacto o trato de defensa mutua en caso de ser criticadas por las espaldas. Se estiró en la silla y se dedicó a escuchar el ruido que producían las manecillas del reloj al cambiar de ubicación a medida que avanzaba la hora. Ya eran las diez y un cuarto cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta del principal seguido de unos pasos apresurados por la escalera.

-Lamento la demora- dijo rápidamente al entrar, para pasar a sentarse en la silla disponible. Todos en la habitación le quedaron mirando, era el efecto normal que ella producía en la gente, hasta que su padre comenzó a hablar.

-Que bueno ya hayas llegado, Ino- dijo a forma de saludo.- Ahora podemos comenzar con esta reunión- todos los presentes asintieron, ansiosos por saber la temática que lo convocaba. Y es que hace años que no convocaban a las familias completas de cada clan, por lo cual debía de ser algo de gran importancia. Desvió levemente la mirada para ver a su compañera que acababa de sentarse a su lado; parecía totalmente exhausta, desarreglada y como si hubiera estado...¿bebiendo?.

No alcanzó a seguir con su análisis cuando el padre de Chouji comenzó a hablar, desviando su atención.- Es innecesario dar una introducción a este tema, solo basta decir que no es una noticia que los afectará a los tres. Si no, únicamente a dos de ustedes- dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino que tenía el sello, aún sin abrir, de los tres clanes y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Al realizar esta acción vio como Ino, con la mano un tanto temblorosa, tomaba la taza de té que había dejado hace unos minutos sobre la mesa y comenzaba a beber de ella, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar a quien pertenecía.- Adelante, chico. Ábrelo y léelo- dijo el adulto, indicando al menor de los para Nara que realizara tal acción.

Lentamente, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, estiró el brazo y tomó entre sus dedos el manuscrito. Rompió delicadamente el sello, con miedo a dañar el mensaje que este contenía en su interior, y lo abrió. Mecánicamente leyó de manera superficial todo el contenido y reparó automáticamente en dos palabras que se leían en medio 'arreglo matrimonial'.

Atónito, miró a los dos adultos sentados al frente de él y luego a sus dos compañeros. Sin darse cuenta, el papel cayó de sus manos.

-Amigo...¿estás bien?- dijo el chico sentado al lado de él, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Q-Qu-Qué significa esto- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Todas las miradas llenas de confusión estaban sobre él, todos esperaban saber el contenido del pergamino, pero ¿cómo podría hacérselos saber sin colapsar como lo había hecho ahora?.

Su padre suspiró.- Sabía que esto comenzaría mal...- dijo lamentándose.- Bueno, para dar la noticia oficialmente a todos- comenzó a ponerse de pie.- Hace algún par de años, cuando comenzábamos a planear el destino del trío, se nos presentó una situación; uno de los integrantes, que hasta ese entonces eran únicamente hombres, tendría una hija. No había un problema en que uno de los integrantes fuese una chica, no somos para nada machistas, el problema vendría a futuro. Al casarse perdería su apellido, por lo cual el equipo quedaría sin una de sus partes y, probablemente, sin sus habilidades e imposibilitaría el realizar las formaciones de batalla. Entre lo tres- dijo haciendo referencia a Inoichi, aunque ahora estuviera ausente- llegamos a un acuerdo; asumimos que Ino perdería el apellido Yamanaka- ante tal frase, la rubia se puso completamente tensa, apretando aún más la taza de té-, pero el tema es, ¿con quién?. No dejaríamos que un don nadie se apoderada de las técnicas del clan ni acabase con ellas, por lo cual viene al caso lo escrito en aquel manuscrito; Ino se unirá en matrimonio con uno de los dos otros integrantes del grupo.

Un silencio se prolongó en la sala y fue interrumpido por una taza quebrándose contra el suelo.- ¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!- exclamó la chica, levantándose levemente de la silla. Al darse cuenta que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, comenzó a relajarse nuevamente.- Y-yo...perdón.

-Dicho esto- prosiguió.- Ahora-

-¿Con quién?- cuestionó bruscamente Shikamaru.- ¿Con quién de nosotros se casará?

-Contigo, Shikamaru- habló Choza, de manera paternal.- Hemos decidido que si se casan y más adelante tiene hijos sus técnicas serían las más adecuadas de ser mezcladas; quien posea y pueda dominar a la perfección el dominio de mentes mientras mantiene al enemigo atrapado en un jutsu de sombras sin duda será un enemigo de temer.

-Vaya, si ya pensaron en todo- continuó el moreno, con el mismo tono de voz.- ¿Quién fue el que tomó está decisión?, ¿Quién decide quién queda solo y quien no?, ¿¡A quién siguiera se le ocurre esta descabellada idea!?- dijo finalmente entre gritos. La habitación volvió a quedar en total silencio. Se dio vuelta lentamente y vio la cara de confusión de su amigo y, muy en el fondo, de dolor. Porque no sería él.

-Yo...no puedo estar acá. Con permiso- dijo rápidamente Ino, a la vez que de un rápido movimiento se ponía de pie y salía por la puerta de la habitación hacia el pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras y demás habitaciones. Logró ver por un momento, antes que ella se retirará, sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas.

Quizás no había sido la mejor manera de reaccionar frente a la noticia. Debió fingir mejor.


	4. Café y Cigarrillos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, lamento la tardanza en actualizar...no me maten por eso jajaja. Pero bueno, aquí os traigo su dosis de ShikaIno de la semana (aproximadamente, quizás pueda ser antes...quien sabe), quizás se les haga un poco tedioso debido a que no hay mucha evolución en la historia (unas horas nada más), pero necesito hacer algunos capítulos así ya que hay cosas importantes y para darle fluidez de la historia. Ya en los siguientes habrá más acción y cosas bastante buenas que les tengo reservadas. No seguiré hablando más para no spoilearlos y les dejaré leer.

Ya sin más, me despido. Mil gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo para leer mi historia y se han molestado con dejarme sus reviews, ahora que tengo más tiempo me pondré en trabajo de contestarlos, y en seguirme y darle a favoritos. Me hacen muuuuuyyy feliz. Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **IV**

' **Café y Cigarrillos'**

* * *

En el momento en que logró salir fuera de la habitación, se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo y respiró profundamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y de mantener sus piernas firmes, para no dejarse caer al frío suelo del lugar. Pasó así unos minutos, escuchó como el silencio que generó su salida era interrumpido y la discusión entre Shikamaru y su padre proseguía. No escuchaba a nadie más.

 _¡Eres una ingenua!, ¡Una maldita ingenua!._ Se maldecía internamente, ¿qué creía que iba a ocurrir?, ¿que Shikamaru, al enterarse de la noticia, le abrazase y le dijese que el de igual manera había ansiado esto?, ¿que la quería, no como se quiere a una hermana o amiga, si no para que fuese su novia?. No. Eso no iba a pasar y fue el mayor error en su vida el convencerse a sí misma que así ocurriría, porque en su interior aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que algo pudiese surgir entre ambos, un sentimiento que los uniese y, al final del día, acabasen felices. Y enamorados. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se iban acercando dudosamente hacia el lugar en el que estaba, probablemente buscándole.

-Ino...-la llamó una voz dulcemente. Dirigió la mirada hacía el marco de la puerta y vio a Yoshino aparecer lentamente desde la otra habitación. Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos color marrón.-Hija mía...-le dijo, antes de envolverla en un cálido abrazo maternal. Fue inevitable que un par de lágrimas más se deslizaran desde sus ojos, pensó erróneamente que el saber la noticia con anticipación dolería menos. No, se equivocaba, no era la noticia lo que le dolía si no la reacción que tuvo, su ahora futuro esposo, al enterarse. Si supiese que fue ella quien lo eligió, de seguro la odiaría por arruinar su vida y cancelase el compromiso frente a toda oposición.- Créeme, todo esto se va a solucionar y terminará resultado mejor de lo que esperas- la consoló la madre del chico. Lentamente se fue separando de ella y pudo notar como a su alrededor se habían acumulado todas las personas que se encontraban hace unos minutos presentes en la sala de reuniones, la miraban con expresiones de pena y angustia, como si ella fuese la víctima de alguna horrible tragedia. Como si estuviesen en un funeral y ella fuese la mayor mártir de ahí, de nuevo.

Pasando por encima de todas las miradas, por fin dio con la única que le importaba en aquellos momentos. Aquellos ojos marrones se mantuvieron fijos en ella por unos instantes, hasta que los desvió cuando comenzó a avanzar en su dirección. Ante tal acción, todos quedaron mudos y comenzaron a hacerse a un lado dejando el camino libre para el chico, quien se encontraba al final de todos ellos, para que pudiese llegar al lado de su ahora prometida.

Se posicionó a su lado y susurró una única frase a su oído, la cual sabía que obedecería por inercia.- Vamos a hablar fuera.

Y le siguió.

~oOo~

Llegaron hasta el patio de la pequeña casa que estaba destinada al equipo de tres, era un jardín bastante pequeño, pero bien decorado; podía sentir el aura de su padre en cada flor y adorno que estaba en el lugar, el hecho que él lo había diseñado y construido era evidente. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca que estaba al centro del césped y se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendió, tomó una calada y comenzó a hablar.

-Ino...yo...lo siento- comenzó a decir- por el como me comporté ahí dentro, no era-

-No hace falta disculparse- le interrumpió la chica.- ¿Tanto problema te hace?- preguntó. Sabía que no quería escuchar la respuesta que obtendría, pero se animó a preguntar de todas formas. El muchacho quedó en silencio por unos instantes y contestó.

-¿Acaso a ti no?- preguntó en un tono levemente molesto.

-Quiero decir...Sí. Pero al fin y al cabo...- Si se era realmente honesta, no sabía exactamente que decir en ese momento, ya la había cagado con esa pregunta y no había forma de 'arreglar' el mensaje que había dado a entender.

-Problemático...esto si que es muy problemático...

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo.- He ahí él y su célebre frase. Pero por primera vez no le molestó, como si se hubiese acostumbrado tanto a ella que el que no la dijese le provocaba un vacío y, en parte, le daba la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Volvió a observar a su amigo, se encontraba observando el cielo mientras botaba algo de humo por su boca semiabierta, pronto reparó en el objeto que sostenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha.- ¿Me das?- le preguntó mientras hacia señas hacia el cigarrillo.

-¿Fumas?- le preguntó confundido.

-No- respondió rápidamente.- Pero puedo aprender.

Él, sin poner más limitaciones, volvió a sacar la cajetilla y le ofreció un nuevo cigarrillo sin encender. Ella tomó entre sus dedos el objeto cilíndrico y automáticamente lo puso entre sus labios mientras Shikamaru acercaba la llama del encendedor.

-Tienes que inspirar- le indicó. Tal y como le dijo inspiró una gran cantidad de aire; el cigarrillo se encendió rápidamente, pero tragó demasiado humo y comenzó a toser al sentir como sus pulmones se ahogaban.- Tsk, problemática- dijo mientras volvía a voltearse para ver a su amiga.- Así- volvió a indicarle como debía de hacerlo, acercó el objeto a sus labios, aspiró el humo hacia sus pulmones y luego lo soltó, haciendo que se formase una línea recta desde su boca hasta unos centímetro más allá.

-Ya veo- dijo Ino, imitante la acción, esta vez, de manera correcta.

Se quedó contemplando nuevamente a su amiga, pero esta vez, de manera más detenida y sin sentirse presionado por si alguien lo descubría en al acto. Su rostro lucía diferente, como si estuviese enferma. O tuviera resaca; sus ojos estaban hinchados, las ojeras debajo de estos estaban considerablemente marcadas y el maquillaje negro que alguna vez estuvo ahí, ahora se encontraba corrido por varias partes de su rostro de manera aleatoria. Sumado a esto, había sentido como su cuerpo emanaba un olor fuera de lo normal; una mezcla entre jazmín y sake bastante peculiar.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- le preguntó, mientras notaba de igual manera su desarreglado cabello, cosa que ella jamás habría permitido si se encontrase en óptimas condiciones por la mañana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le respondió la chica, mientras expulsaba un poco de humo por la nariz. Ya iba pillandole el truco.

-Tu cuerpo emana alcohol hacia el exterior en estos momentos, se puede sentir a distancia. Además, has llegado tarde y con un aspecto de muerte- al terminar de decir aquello, se esperaba un fuerte golpe por parte de su compañera, ya que odiaba ser juzgada por su físico y menos de mala manera.

-Supongo...-dijo en un tono de resignación.

Ok...quién era ella y qué había hecho con la verdadera Ino. La observó una vez más; después de todo lo anteriormente descrito, había algo más, difícil de notar a primera vista, pero que él había logrado descubrir; bajo toda su apariencia su mirada demostraba cansancio y ¿decepción?. Esto último le causó cierto desasosiego e intriga, pero suponía que en esos momentos todos compartían esa emoción por igual, ella no era de piedra ni mucho menos inmune al sentir humano.

Vio como llegaba al filtro del cigarrillo y, cuando iba a pedirle uno más, la interrumpió.

-¿Desayunaste ya?- le preguntó. La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriese la cara.- Entonces, vamos. Te urge una taza de café. Y a mi igual.

Ambos jóvenes se pararon de su asiento y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, al salir por la puerta principal Ino recordó llevar la lata de bebida para desecharla en un basurero que se encontraba a unos metros más allá. Iban sin dirigirse la palabra, como si un muro de hubiese alzado entre ellos sin ninguna razón aparente, si bien no habían peleado recientemente la situación que los había envuelto era algo bastante similar, solo que ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa ni debían disculparse. Shikamaru iba unos metros por delante de ella, guiándole al lugar en que comerían, avanzaron por el centro de la ciudad, el cual desde altas horas de la mañana ya era muy frecuentado por lo que debía de ir atenta a no chocar con ninguna persona o con la menor cantidad posible ya que su situación, después de haber bebido en exceso durante la noche, no favorecía mucho a sus sentidos. Habiendo atravesado el montón de gente, se fueron alejando cada vez más de la ciudad hasta el punto en que ya no se veían personas en las calles. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un pequeño salón de té que se ubicaba en las cercanías de un parque con gran áreas verdes que conectaban con un espeso bosque, pensó que el chico seguramente frecuentaba el lugar debido a que le daba la soledad y tranquilidad que él siempre buscaba y no podía encontrar en cualquier lugar cerca de la ciudad.

Una vez ahí, entró Shikamaru seguido de Ino y se sentaron uno frente al otro en un lugar alejado de la entrada justo al lado de un gran ventanal que daba con la hermosa vista del exterior. Inmediatamente se acercó una mujer a anotar su pedido.

-Buenos días- les saludó amablemente la mujer, ya tenía varios años encima los que eran evidentes por las arrugas que se formaban en su rostro al sonreír, quien sostenía una pequeña libreta y un lápiz en la mano- ¿qué puedo servirle a la joven pareja?

Ante tal expresión, la rubia se ruborizó violentamente.

-Nosotros n-

-Dos tazas de café y una porción de galletas, por favor- la interrumpió el muchacho. La camarera anotó rápidamente el pedido en la agenda, se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida, y se dirigió al interior de la pequeña cocina que se ubicaba en el centro del local.

- _Técnicamente hablando, a partir de ahora sí somos una pareja_ \- se discutía mentalmente la muchacha, recordando el comentario hecho por la anciana. Levantó levemente la vista y observó al Nara; su rostro lucía relajado como de costumbre mirando hacia el exterior a través del ventanal, aunque se encontraba sentado en una posición bastante incómoda, lo que le hacía lucir tenso y era del todo entendible después de la agradable mañana que acababa de pasar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de la mujer, quien ahora en lugar de la libreta traía sobre su brazo derecho una bandeja de color negro con dos tazas de café y una canastita con galletas de chocolate y vainilla en su interior. Tranquilamente la mujer dejó cada taza frente a ellos y las galletas en el medio de ambos.

-Que lo disfruten- se despidió la mujer, entrando nuevamente a la cocina a la espera de nuevos clientes.

Miró la taza de color blanco que contenía en su interior la bebida de color café que dotaría su cuerpo de cafeína. Tomo el objeto entre sus manos, estaba caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para quemarla, lo puso entre sus labios y bebió. Inmediatamente un sabor amargo inundó toda su boca, y se discutió mentalmente sobre el ir a pedir azúcar ya que si algo odiaba era el café amargo por las mañanas. Sin embargo esa idea abandonó su cabeza no más pronto había entrado, prefería mantenerse sentada en su lugar antes que pararse para hacer todo el procedimiento para endulzar su café.

-También deberías comer algo- dijo el chico, sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Se refería a las galletas que había ordenado.

Su estómago le reclamaba hambriento por algo para comer, así que no lo dudo dos veces y sacó una de las galletas para introducirla dentro de su boca. Era blanda y tenía un sabor dulce, como la vainilla. No demoró mucho en terminar su café, daba sorbos largos y tragaba el líquido rápidamente para evitar mantener el sabor en su boca por más tiempo que el necesario. Una vez o terminó, dejó la taza nuevamente sobre el platillo.

-Que problemático...-dijo el moreno cuando también hubo terminado su café.

-¿Podrías dejar de repetir siempre lo mismo?- le dijo en un tono bastante brusco. Había recobrado notoriamente sus energías debido a que comenzaba a comportarse como era normalmente. Sumado a esto, su cabeza había sido inundada nuevamente por el reciente recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la reunión.

-Lo siento...yo-dudaba en contestar el moreno. Tenía una mirada de consuelo, pero no del que ella quería, la miraba como se mira a alguien que ha perdido a alguien, que necesita de la ayuda de alguien para mantenerse en pie. No era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.-Ino...superaremos esto.- Inmediatamente la mirada de la rubia se iluminó, ¿acaso iba a aceptar el compromiso?

- _Quizás no está todo perdido_ \- se escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Hallaremos la forma, tiene que haber una manera. Hay que hacer lo posible por cancelar el compromiso, evitarlo. Ellos no pueden destruir nuestra vida de esa manera obligándonos a algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo y no estamos dispuestos a hacer- continuó diciendo el castaño.

Con aquella palabras, sintió como algo en su interior de quebraba. Había sido una estupidez llegar a pensar, aunque sea por un minuto, que el cedería. Él amaba a Temari, no debía de olvidarse de eso. No a ella.

-Tú eres el estratega- interrumpió la chica.- Ocupa tu brillante mente llena de estrategias para solucionar esto.

Una vez dicho aquello, se paró abruptamente y salió por la puerta principal. Necesitaba aire con urgencia, al salir sintió como el frío viento golpeaba su cara, a pesar de que era un lindo día en la aldea de vez en cuando se levantaba una que otra ventisca en señal de que el invierno se estaba acercando poco a poco. Caminó hasta una banca situada en medio del verde paisaje, allí esperaría a que Shikamaru apareciera de nuevo, porque lo haría. O eso esperaba. De momento necesitaba aclarar su mente de todas las locas ideas que comenzaban a amontonarse ahí dentro.

Suspiró.- Este va a ser un largo día- dijo mirando el cielo.

~oOo~

-Problemática- volvió a decir, mientras comía la última galleta restante en la pequeña canasta.

A los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer desde la cocina la amable anciana que esta vez llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño papel. El recibo a pagar por lo recién consumido. Rápidamente sacó su billetera y le entregó el dinero impreso en la boleta más una pequeña propina. La mujer le dio una amable sonrisa ante el gesto del chico, acostumbraba visitar el lugar bastante a menudo y pese a que ella al principio se negaba a aceptar propina, el muchacho insistía tanto que terminaba por persuadirla.

En cuanto el muchacho se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida en busca de la rubia, la anciana le siguió el paso y lo acompañó hasta la salida.

-Hacen una linda pareja- le comentó, refiriéndose a él y su compañera de equipo.

-Nosotros n-

-Ella es su ¿novia o prometida?- le preguntó con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, interrumpiendo su respuesta.

-Tsk...es complicado- respondió luego de poner su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta. Y tenía razón, en estos momentos, ¿qué eran exactamente?.

-Es una linda chica- siguió diciendo la mujer.- Cuídala bien, muchacho- le dijo para luego despedirse con un gesto de su mano, como acostumbraba.

El muchacho solo asintió y salió al exterior.

~oOo~

-Hace frío para estar acá- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Tenía razón, el viento comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más intenso, lo que había comenzado como un buen día había cambiado abruptamente de un momento a otro. El cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de unas espesas nubes que impedían el paso de los rayos de sol. Shikamaru debería de estar fascinado y ansioso por mirarlas.

Una fría brisa pasó por el lugar, llevándose algunas hojas de árboles y haciendo que ambos se retorcieran en para reunir el calor que estaban perdiendo en esos momentos. Se maldijo internamente por no haber llevado con ella algo más que su atuendo ninja diario, el cual de por sí no la abrigaba demasiado. 'Todo sea por lucir bien', se dijo una vez, pero ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haber pensado aquello.

El chico, al darse cuenta que su compañera estaba congelándose frío en esos momentos, se sacó el chaleco ninja y lo puso sobre las espaldas de la chica a modo de cubrirla del viento.

-No hace falta- le dijo ella de manera casi inmediata.- Tú igual deberías abrigarte.

-Ino, yo no visto minifalda ni polera corta- le recriminó. La rubia no siguió con el asunto, si se estaba muriendo de frío por lo que tomó ambos extremos del chaleco y se envolvió con él.

Vio de reojo como el Nara pasaba al lado de ella, pero evitaba la banca. Observó como en lugar de sentarse, se recostaba en la hierba cercana a ella, a una distancia prudente como para entablar la conversación que ambos se debían, pero en lugar de quedarse ahí decidió que sería buena idea el recostarse sobre el pecho del muchacho. Se puso de pie, dio dos pasos y se fue agachando hasta quedar recostada al lado, una vez ahí apoyó su cabeza sobre él. Sintió como los latidos de su corazón se fueron haciendo más rápidos, quería pensar que era debido al contacto que ella había hecho, pero pronto su pulso se normalizó. Quizás solo había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala broma.

-¿Qué tan molesto estás con esto?- le preguntó Ino, comenzando a sacar a luz el tema que los reunía a ambos ahí. Su cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración del chico.

-Odio los matrimonios arreglados- respondió bruscamente el muchacho.- Siempre los he encontrado algo ya fuera de esta época.

Un silencio incómodo se posicionó entre ambos. Ella observaba los distintos tonos de verde del césped que cubría el suelo del lugar y él, el cielo azul repleto de nubes de tonalidades blancas y grises.

-Quien sabe...quizás podamos llegar a ser felices- interrumpió de nuevo la rubia. Tenía que haber una solución y ella estaba dispuesta a encontrarle por entre todas las cosas.

-No lo creo, nada bueno sale de-

-No lo sabes- lo interrumpió. Su tono de voz había cambiado abruptamente. Algo comenzaba a quebrarse dentro de ella, al fin y al cabo, ella fue quien eligió y le asignó esta vida llena de problemas desde ahora en adelante.

-De por si, el ser parte del clan y la alianza tiene ciertas responsabilidades: prácticas juntos, aprender las formaciones, tener miles de responsabilidades ya que no solo estás a la cabeza del clan si no que has de lidiar con el consejo de las tres familias. Más adelante, nos controlarán en todo, si alguno no encuentra con quien casarse será mal visto y más aún si es que no tienen hijos. Lo de ponernos de acuerdo para hacer que la descendencia tengan el mismo rango de edad no termina de darme escalofríos. Aún después de-

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDES PONERTE, POR UN MINUTO, EN MI LUGAR!- gritó, sentándose bruscamente y mirando a un lugar distinto debido a que sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.- ¡YO IGUAL ESTOY CANSADA!- terminó de decir.

-Ino, yo...-comenzó a hablar, dudoso. No encontraba las palabras exactas dentro de su cabeza, la había cagado hasta el fondo y ahora se estaba dando cuenta. Había herido a Ino. Lentamente se fue reincorporando y la rodeó con sus brazos, la sentía tan pequeña, tan frágil debajo de él.- Saldremos de esta, se una u otra manera, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-C-creo que...mi padre tenía razón- hizo una pausa.- Todas las veces que lo escuchaba hablar en el bar con sus amigos; yo debí haber sido un hombre para cumplir con sus expectativas y las del todo el mundo. Es mi culpa...todo esto. Perdón, Shika.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar camino a su casa en donde probablemente nadie estaría esperando. Su madre debía de estar arreglando cosas del clan, de las cuales ella en un futuro no muy lejano se haría cargo. Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, y aceleró el ritmo hasta el punto de ir corriendo. Lo último que escuchó fue alguien gritando su nombre y después la tormenta desatarse sobre la ciudad.


	5. Desiciones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!, ya sé que he estado un poco ausente los últimos días, he estado bastante atareada, pero me he logrado de hacer el tiempo e ir escribiendo algunos capítulos nuevos y aquí les traigo uno de ellos. Ya este será uno de los últimos en que será como 'introductorio' y ahora es de lleno **ShikaIno!,** siempre haciendo que las cosas se desarrollen bien y a su debida manera, además a partir de acá habrá un poco más de acción que en los demás, más diálogos, etc. Pero eso ya se verá más adelante!, sin más ojalá os guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **V**

' **Decisiones'**

* * *

Para cuando hubo llegado a la puerta de su casa, se encontraba completamente empapada. Se apoyó de espaldas sobre la superficie de manera y tocó la puerta, esperó por algunos minutos y al no recibir respuesta, saltó hasta la ventana de su habitación la cual estaba segura que había olvidado cerrar antes de ir a casa de Sakura. En cuanto entró a su casa fue inmediatamente en busca de una toalla para darse un larga y reparadora ducha.

-¡Mamá!- gritó en cuanto entró por la ventana.

No hubo respuesta alguna y al bajar al primer piso se encontró con que no había nadie. Subió nuevamente, dejó el chaleco de Shikamaru, que hasta ese momento no se había quitado, sobre el cobertor de su cama y sacó el teléfono celular que guardaba en la mesita de noche y que había olvidado traer con ella. Lo desbloqueo e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar los mensajes que tenía.

 **¿Cómo fue?, ¡Necesito los detalles!**

Se leía un mensaje proveniente de su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa en el rostro por la ironía que significaba que hace unas horas estaban celebrando su compromiso, bajo circunstancias bastante peculiares, y ahora estaba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

 **Bueno, he tenido mejores momentos. Ahora tengo que limpiar mi nombre tras haber llegado con resaca a una reunión.**

Presionó enviar y abrió la aplicación de contactos para marcarle a su madre, ya se había dado cuenta que no se encontraba dentro de la casa, por lo que quería saber en donde estaba e informarle sobre su estado ya que había abandonado el lugar de manera abrupta sin avisar a nadie. Puso el teléfono sobre su oído y escuchó el característico sonido que indicaba que se encontraba realizando una llamada, esperó hasta que el sonido dejó de sonar y volvió a llamar. Realizó dicha acción ya por tercera vez y dejó el teléfono de lado. De manera casi inmediata la alarma del celular indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

 **Ino, ¿dónde estás?**

Y el remitente no era precisamente su madre. Era Shikamaru. Se quedó observando la pantalla por unos minutos con la interrogativa si debía o no contestarle, finalmente decidió dejar el aparato de lado y meterse dentro del baño a darse una merecida ducha caliente.

Jugó alternando las llaves de agua fría y caliente, girándolas continuamente hasta que al fin dio con la temperatura adecuada; ni muy caliente como para sentir su piel quemarse ni muy fría como la lluvia que caía afuera. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa empapada por el agua que caía en el exterior y se metió directo bajo la regadera. El cambio de temperatura fue brusco, pero placentero, realmente necesitaba eso aunque fuese por unos cinco minutos. Sintió los músculos de su cuerpo, hasta ese momento tensos, relajarse bajo el contacto del agua cayendo sobre ella, empapando su larga cabellera rubia que ahora se adhería a cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.

Intentó mantener la mente alejada de la idea del mensaje recién recibido en su celular, probablemente él estuviese ahora en la comodidad de su casa con otros problemas en la mente como lo dicho por el anteriormente; hallar una manera de salir de esto en donde cada uno asumiera un compromiso y una vida distintas junto a personas y futuros alejados. Quizás, le respondería algo, pero la gran interrogante era, ¿qué debía responder exactamente?. No entendía cuál era la idea de preguntar en dónde estaba si era un dato bastante fácil de saber, ¿por qué mejor no preguntar el cómo estaba?, con ello se abría una amplia gama de respuestas que a su vez eran mucho más complejas y difícil de escoger. ¡Por Kami!.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que la habitación de baño estaba completamente llena de vapor a causa de la ducha, al parecer el agua si estaba un poco caliente después de todo, se envolvió en la toalla que había colgado hace unos minutos atrás y secó su cabello con ayuda de otra toalla un poco más pequeña.

Una vez estuvo nuevamente en su habitación sacó de su armario la ropa más cómoda que encontró, no tenía intenciones ni ganas de volver a salir de su casa, al menos por lo que restaba del día. Llevaba una remera blanca, unas calzas negras que le llegaban hasta media pierna y un par de botas color marrón que cubrían la piel que quedaba expuesta de sus piernas. Su cabello aún un poco húmedo caía por debajo de sus caderas, hace ya años que lo había dejado crecer libremente y si bien había veces en que le estorbaba un tanto en la realización de misiones, no pensaba en cortarlo aún. Quedó observando su imagen reflejada en el espejo colgando de la puerta de su habitación, no tenía un aspecto del todo descuidado, pero definitivamente había tenido días mejores que este. Como una forma de disuadir su a mente de lo mal que lucía, buscó el teléfono móvil con la intención de hallar algo con lo cual pudiera distraerse un rato ya sea algún juego de los que tenía instalados o alguna conversación. Sin embargo, con lo primero que se encontró al encender la pantalla fue con otro mensaje de texto proveniente del Nara.

 **Contesta, por favor.**

Por inercia, seleccionó la viñeta parpadeante en el menú de inicio y una vez que ya estuvo decidida comenzó a teclear una respuesta.

 **En mi casa, ¿pasó algo?**

La respuesta era clara, no era demasiado larga ni corta y cumplía con solucionar la pregunta del chico. Fuera de esto, era infantil proponerse ignorarlo si al fin y al cabo tendría que casarse con el muchacho de todas formas o al menos poder salvar la amistad que habían cultivado con tanto esfuerzo durante todos esos años. No podía echarse a morir por un amor no correspondido, o de eso se trataba de convencer a sí misma a desde ese momento. De manera casi inmediata, recibió otro mensaje.

 **Voy para allá.**

 _Mierda_ , pensó al leer ya por tercera vez el mensaje. En un primer y rápido pensamiento pensó en huir inmediatamente hacia otro lugar que no fuese su casa y hacerse la desentendida o inventar una excusa como 'Sakura necesitaba que fuese a su casa de urgencia debido a que había tenido una nueva discusión con su novio, ya sabes cuan inmaduro puede llegar a ser él y lo testaruda que es ella', pero desechó eso de cabeza casi en el mismo instante en que se le ocurrió. Debían de arreglar sus diferencias en ese mismo momento, ninguno de ellos podía huir.

 _Al fin y al cabo, es él quien se llama a sí mismo cobarde, no puedo rebajarme a eso._ Sin embargo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que él era todo menos cobarde, ya que si se lo proponía, podía ser igual o más valiente que el mismo Naruto o cualquier reconocido ninja. Además de ser uno de los estrategas más inteligentes de la aldea, deslumbrando incluso a extranjeros.

Tras ese pensamiento, se detuvo abruptamente. No sabía exactamente en qué momento lo comenzó a ver de esa manera, ni mucho menos cuando cayó perdidamente enamorada de aquel holgazán, pero si sabía que le significaría muchos problemas. Repentinamente se vio interrumpida por un ruido proveniente desde la puerta principal de la vivienda, y ya sabía quien era.

 _Shikamaru..._ Revisó nuevamente su aspecto en el espejo, seguía luciendo fatal. Cepillo rápidamente su cabello, dejó caer su flequillo sobre su rostro y corrió por las escaleras. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, pasó sus dedos sobre la manija hasta rodearla en un fuerte agarre, inhaló fuertemente, giró de ella y la tiró para abrir la entrada al muchacho.

El viento chocó frío contra su rostro haciendo que cubriese su rostro con su antebrazo, sintió como alguien entraba y luego cerraba nuevamente la puerta. Levantó nuevamente la vista y lo primero con lo que sus ojos se encontraron fue la mirada del moreno.

-Ino...yo...-comenzó a decir con cierta dificultad.- Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

La rubia asintió.- Estás empapado, te traeré algo para que te cambies- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-No es necesario- la interrumpió.

-Si que lo es, de lo contrario enfermarás y tu madre se enfadará al enterarse de que andas corriendo como idiota bajo la lluvia.

-Si no hubieses corrido, no me habría visto en la necesidad.- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho.

Ino subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró a su pieza, buscó en el último cajón de su armario y sacó una remera verda y un pantalón color negro que de seguro le quedarían debido a que eran de él. Usualmente en las misiones tanto él como Chouji eran unos descuidados y olvidadizos al pasar a alguna posada, ya que siempre dejaban algo entre las sábanas o en colgando del perchero del baño y ella, como siempre daba un último vistazo al lugar, se había autodenominado la tarea de recoger sus pertenencias para devolvérselas en algún momento o en situaciones como esta. Una vez tuvo las prendas, bajó nuevamente y se las entregó.

-Estas...¿son mías?- le preguntó, revisando la ropa que le había entregado.

-Pues sí, ¡tú y Chouji son unos descuidados al dejar sus cosas por todos lados!, yo tengo que andar siempre por ahí recogiéndolas- respondió la chica, con un gesto de enojo que le causó gracia al chico, quien soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya vuelvo- le avisó, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose, probablemente, al baño de su habitación. Una vez le perdió de vista, se dirigió a la cocina y se propuso hacer algo de té caliente.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que la tetera comenzó a emitir su característico sonido indicando que había alcanzado la temperatura adecuada, por lo cual la retiró y comenzó a servir el contenido en dos tazas. Al mismo tiempo, hoyó los pasos de Shikamaru al bajar las escaleras con la ropa húmeda entre sus brazos.

-Déjala ahí- le indicó apuntando a la lavadora. El joven asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron, no quería recibir algún grito o golpe proveniente de ella.

Una vez estuvo de vuelta, se sentó frente a ella en la barra de la cocina y tomó una de las tazas entre sus manos, el calor que emanaba le parecía reconfortante en comparación con el frío clima que había en el exterior.

-Lo siento- soltó de manera repentina.- Soy un idiota.

-Bueno...dicen que el primer paso es aceptarlo- respondió la rubia a modo de burla.

-Ino, es enserio- sus ojos marrones estaban inmóviles clavados en su mirada mientras hablaba, y esta vez había algo más que calma y pereza en ellos; era determinación.- Fui egoísta al pensar solo en mí y sentirme como la 'víctima' de todo esto cuando tu pasabas por exactamente lo mismo.

Le miró en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Shika- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de él- está bien. Estaremos bien- afirmó, esta vez con mayor decisión.

Un ligero rubor se vio en las mejillas del chico, más ella no alcanzó a percibirlo, estaba aún centrada en el contacto que había establecido y contando los segundos restantes para separarse. Ino no lo sabía, pero aquello los derretía ambos por igual.

-Estoy acá también por otro motivo- volvió a hablar el Nara. Automáticamente, ambos separaron sus manos al mismo tiempo y volvieron su atención a la conversación.- Nuestros padres hicieron una reunión en mi casa. Y tenemos que asistir.

-¿Aún con este clima?- se quejó con un puchero, mirando como la lluvia seguía cayendo incesantemente por el ventanal de la sala que daba la vista al patio. Vio como el chico asintió a modo de respuesta, seguía viendo aquella decisión en sus ojos. Se imaginó a Yoshino amenazándolo con que debía de traerla a casa, ya que si no le aplicaría algún tipo de tortura o castigo que se traduciría con interrumpir sus tan preciadas horas de sueño. Al visualizar esa imagen en su mente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- Voy por una chaqueta.

Y desapareció por las escaleras camino a su habitación.

~oOo~

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar demostrar la sorpresa en sus rostros al verlos llegar juntos, más específicamente, Ino tomada del brazo de Shikamaru. Nadie a excepción de Yoshino, quien estaba completamente entusiasmada e ilusionada con la idea de que ambos contrajesen matrimonio, desde que eran niños siempre los había visto como la 'pareja ideal' ya que la rubia era la única que siempre lograba sobreponerse ante la falta de energía de su hijo y terminaba por convencerlo, u obligarlo, a salir de su casa, tomar algo de aire y quizás realizar algo que involucrase un mayor gasto de energía.

-¡Chicos!, ¡me alegra que hayan vuelto!- les recibió la señora Nara con una enorme sonrisa al entrar en su casa.- Tomen asiento, tenemos aún mucho por discutir- dijo indicándoles que ingresaran a la sala principal, en donde veían a todos sus padres y también a la familia Akimichi.

Ambos se sentaron separados, cada uno en un sillón individual distinto y relativamente alejados. Aún nadie los visualizaba como una pareja, para ellos seguían siendo los grandes amigos de la infancia que se reunían una vez más a pasar el rato y compartir anécdotas de vida. Pronto tendrían que adaptarse a la situación, y quizás con el tiempo lo empezasen a ver como algo completamente normal.

-¡Tenemos mucho por discutir!- comenzó hablando alegremente Yoshino.- Debemos de determinar la fecha, el lugar; el cual debe ser cerrado ya que en esas fechas estará helando, hacer una lista de invitados y enviar las invitaciones a su debido tiempo, ¡si quieres, puedo acompañarte a comprar el vestido, Ino-chan!. Además-

-Calma, mujer- la frenó su esposo.

Todos permanecieron sin decir una palabra, expectantes ante la explosiva emoción que había tenido la mujer al enterarse de la noticia y más aún, al habérsele asignado la responsabilidad de tener que organizar y llevar a cabo la ceremonia matrimonial.

-Bueno, tal como nombró Yoshino-san hace unos instantes, el motivo de esta reunión es organizar eso precisamente- comenzó a hablar pausadamente la madre de Ino, quien a diferencia de su hija tenía un carácter mucho más sumiso y calmado.- Decidimos que esto debía de ser llevado por los tres clanes debido a que de esta manera podremos estrechar más los lazos entre familias.

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta alguna. La señora Nara permaneció en silencio con el rostro rojo de vergüenza ante su arrebato de emoción de hace unos minutos, por otra parte tanto su esposo como su hijo no demostraban interés alguno estando ambos en la misma pose de aburrimiento; su brazo apoyado sobre uno de los bordes del sillón y con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, luchando con no cerrar los párpados y caer profundamente dormidos. Chouji alternaba la vista entre sus dos compañeros de equipo, había algo raro en ellos, es más, podría asegurar que algo ocurrió entre ambos después de la reunión en la mañana, como si algo los hubiera unido de manera repentina.

-¿No sería mejor postergar esta reunión?- dijo Ino. Ante su intervención, todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre ella.- Creo que muchos estamos cansados y queremos descansar, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablarlo.

-Querida- le llamó dulcemente la madre de Shikamaru.- No tenemos más tiempo, el matrimonio debe de consumarse en un máximo de tres semanas.

La rubia solo asintió lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza, aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Esperaba que pasasen meses para que recién tuviese que enfrentarse a ello de nuevo, tenía que resolver aún el enorme conflicto dentro de mente en relación a sus sentimientos, porque...¿qué se suponía que sentía en estos momentos?. Debería estar emocionada ya que era la decisión que había tomado, porque se trataba de él... _Pero tú no pensaste en casarte de inmediato._ Le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.- Entonces, que sea dentro de tres semanas- determinó la chica.

Comenzó internamente a sacar las cuentas para dar la fecha exacta que significaba el 'tres semanas más'- seis de diciembre- la interrumpió el chico sentado en el sillón siguiente a ella, quien no resistió la tentación de interrumpirla al verla tan concentrada en los cálculos. La muchacha solamente respondió lanzándole una mirada de enfado.

-¡Será una boda en vísperas de navidad!- exclamó emocionada la madre del chico.- Tendremos que buscar un lugar cálido para resguardarnos del frío que hará.

-¡Listo entonces!. Para los invitados podemos hacer una lista luego y entregarla, y lo demás...pues después veremos- habló nuevamente la muchacha.- Con permiso- dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

La cabeza la dolía demasiado, no sabía si se debía a la falta de sueño de los últimos días o a todo el alcohol ingerido durante la noche, o podrían ser ambas a la vez. Sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado y se le hacía difícil y agotador tener que caminar todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa. _Solo quiero mi cama y dormir hasta mañana,_ pensó. ¡Si ya hasta se oía como Shikamaru!. En cuanto llegó a la puerta principal la abrió ansiosa de poder salir y llegar a su habitación cuanto antes, pero el clima tenía otros planes. Afuera había dejado de llover, ahora se desataba toda una tormenta. El viento la golpeó fuertemente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a hacer algo, sintió como alguien empujaba la puerta hasta cerrarla. Al girar la vista se dio cuenta de que era Shikamaru.

-No creo que sea muy apropiado salir por ahora- le dijo.

-Ino-chan, puedes quedarte acá al menos hasta que la tormenta pare- le ofreció la señora Nara.- Todos nos quedaremos, ahora serviremos el almuerzo ya que están todos hambrientos.

Al decir esto, la mirada de Chouji se iluminó. Su estómago hace ya horas que le estaba rogando por algo con que alimentarse, sin embargo tuvo que seguir metido en aquella sala de reuniones ayudando a clasificar papeles y conformarse únicamente con una taza de té.

-Solo quiero dormir- admitió la rubia, agotada.

-Bueno, en ese caso, puedes subir a la habitación de mi hijo- le dijo deliberadamente, ignorando totalmente al moreno, quien la observaba con un gesto acusatorio, cuando él quería dormir era capaz de golpearlo hasta hacerle reaccionar en cambio a Ino le ofreció hasta una cama en la cual dormir.

-Gracias, Yoshino-san.

-No hay problema hija, te he dicho que solo me llames Yoshino- le corrigió animosamente, mientras se acercaba a ella- ahora dame esa chaqueta empapada.

Inmediatamente se sacó la prenda y se la entregó, para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su compañero. Su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente, buscando únicamente un lugar en el cual descansar, razón por la cual abandonó la sala sin más.

-Pues yo igual necesito descansar- dijo el moreno, al ver marchar a la chica por las escaleras.

Su madre, por primera y única vez, solo asintió. Agradeció internamente en que le hubiese entendido aunque sea por un momento, todo lo ocurrido en la mañana había sido agotador tanto sicológicamente como físicamente; los gritos de su madres por la mañana y haber tenido que correr tras Ino en dos ocasiones con la lluvia cayendo sobre él, había sido simplemente agotador. Se sacó la chaqueta de encima, la colgó en un perchero cercano a la puerta de entrada y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Una cosa, jovencito- le llamó su madre.- Quiero esa puerta abierta- le advirtió en referencia a la puerta de su habitación. Vio como todos le miraban fijamente, alcanzó a distinguir una sonrisa de burla en el rostro de su padre y una mirada de confusión en Chouji. Suspiró y dio media vuelta camino a su habitación.- ¡Hablo enserio!- le advirtió un grito proveniente del primer piso.


	6. Verdades y Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización así que os pido disculpas por eso jajaja. He decidido y creo, que actualizaré todos los fines de semana, ya que debo adecuarme a un nuevo horario que me limita más, y de esa manera podré escribir de manera más 'relajada' y estar más segura sobre lo que publico. De ahí iré entre semana subiendo algunos drabbles y demás. ¡Gracias a todas/os los queme han tenido una enorme paciencia!, sin ustedes no sería absolutamente nada, por lo que agradesco de todo corazón a quienes me lees, me dejan sus reviews y dejan favoritos. Les mando abrazo enorme, y ya sin alargar más esta introducción los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

P.d: He corregido el capítulo ya que gracias a un review volví a leer el capítulo y me dí cuenta que sí contaba con bastantes errores (hay algunos capítulos que escribí mientras viajaba, pero es mi error al fin y al cabo), ¡muchas gracias por el aviso!. Estaré más atenta en la revisión final antes de subir, ahora si espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **VI**

' **Verdades y Confesiones'**

* * *

En cuanto entró por la puerta de su habitación, lo primero que vio fue el desastroso revoltijo de papeles sobre su escritorio que había dejado el día anterior buscando el informe de una misión pasada que seguía sin haber ordenado y por el cual probablemente su madre le fuese a regañar, y luego a un bulto con todo su largo cabello desparramado sobre su cama.

Suspiró. Se acercó lentamente hasta la chica y le habló.

-Ino…- dijo con la intención de que la muchacha despertase y él también pudiese acostarse. Más no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Por un momento pensó en moverla y hacer que reaccionara, pero desechó la idea al verla dormir, se veía tan tranquila con sus ojos cerrados, el rostro completamente relajado y su cabello rodeando toda su figura y gran parte de la superficie de la cama. Siempre había sido amante de la paz y la tranquilidad, razón por la cual era llamado por muchos holgazán y en algunos casos cobarde, y el ver a una mujer tan ruidosa y gritona como Ino sin atentar contra su equilibrio era algo que no quería romper.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la muchacha hasta rodearla en un fuerte agarre, luego hizo la misma acción con sus piernas para así poderla levantar del lugar en el que estaba; justo en el centro del colchón. Con aplicar un poco de fuerza su amiga ya estaba en sus brazos, fue extremadamente cuidadoso al no hacer movimiento brusco alguno que pudiese despertarla y, ayudándose de una de sus rodillas, separó el cobertor y frazadas que habían sobre la cama.

Lentamente la depositó nuevamente sobre el hueco que había hecho hace unos instantes atrás. Había logrado hacerlo sin perturbar el sueño de su compañera, o quizás era una de esas veces en que solamente estaba demasiado agotada para ser despertada de manera tan sencilla. Optaba más por la segunda opción, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se marcaban en un tono oscuro que contrastaba notoriamente sobre su nivea piel respaldaban su idea, repentinamente sintió la necesidad de arreglar un mechón de su cabello que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, y así lo hizo. Se fue acercando hasta quedar a su altura y despejó su rostro del cabello que caía rebelde sobre el, para así poderla observar de mejor manera. Tampoco pudo evitar que sus dedos delinearan su rostro desde su oreja hasta terminar en su mentón, lo que provocó que ella respirara fuertemente unas dos veces hasta retomar su ritmo normal y monótono de hace unos minutos antes. A esa distancia podía sentir como su olor volvía a ser el de antes, no al de alcohol, si no al de miles de flores.

Pasados unos minutos, el sentido común volvió a él nuevamente ¿en qué estaba pensando?, se sintió totalmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer y por haber pensado en su amiga y compañera de toda la vida como algo más. _Aún dormida, sigues siendo igual de problemática._ Pensó el chico antes de caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cambiarse de ropa y recortarse en el otro lado vacío de la cama, a una distancia más que prudente de su amiga.

~oOo~

-¡Shikamaru!- se escuchó gritar a una mujer de cabello castaño.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, se decidió a subir las escaleras camino a la habitación del muchacho tal y como lo hacía todas las mañanas. El día anterior había ofrecido a Ino quedarse a descansar en la pieza de su hijo y, al verla tan agotada y profundamente dormida, insistió en que no la despertasen y la dejaran dormir hasta el día siguiente pese a que ya se había detenido la tormenta. No sin antes advertir a su hijo que ni siquiera pensara en poner una mano sobre la muchacha. La verdad se esperaba encontrarlos durmiendo cada uno por su lado, aunque no le molestaría verlos un poco más cercanos si al fin y al cabo estaban comprometidos e Ino tenía absolutamente toda su aprobación, pero al entrar a la habitación se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Cariño!- llamó a su esposo, lo más bajo posible.- Trae la cámara.

El hombre la miró un poco confundido el principio, pero finalmente fue en busca del objeto pedido. Ya conocía a su esposa lo suficiente para saber que era mejor no hacerla enojar. A los pocos minutos regresó con la pequeña cámara digital color gris, inmediatamente se la quitó de las manos y entró apresuradamente a la habitación, la curiosidad lo venció y fue tras su mujer para ver de qué venía todo esto. Al entrar la vio fotografiando la escena que se desarrollaba ahí; Shikamaru se encontraba dormido de espaldas en el centro de la cama y junto a él estaba Ino, quien descansaba sobre el pecho de su hijo con su cabeza acomodada cerca de su cuello. La cámara sonó y el flash iluminó todo el lugar, haciendo que el chico se despertara y le mirara confundido.

-Que problemático...- dijo antes de un gran bostezo.

-¡Para el recuerdo!- exclamó la castaña.

Producto del ruido ocasionado por las voces y la fotografía, la chica comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas hasta abrir levemente lo ojos para examinar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Al cruzar miradas con los padres de su compañero, quienes los estaban observando, se levantó rápidamente y arregló su desaliñado cabello.

-Los espero abajo- se despidió la mujer, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba a su marido del brazo para sacarlo del lugar.

-C-creo que debería irme- comenzó a decir la muchacha, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Antes deberías desayunar- le indicó el moreno.- Eso o si no mi madre no te dejará marchar.

-¿Desayunar?- preguntó confundida.- ¡Por Kami!, ¿¡Qué hora es!?- exclamó mirando el reloj, el cual marcaba las nueve en punto. _Nueve de la mañana..._ escuchó decir dentro de su mente. ¡Si eran las 15:40 cuando subió a ese cuarto!, ¡LAS 15:40 DEL DÍA ANTERIOR!.- Mi madre va a matarme.

-No lo creo, si ayer accedió a dejarte acá.

La chica lo miró dudosa, su madre aún podría regañarle cuando llegara a su casa, pero luego reparó en otro detalle que no había pensado hasta ese momento.- ¿Dormiste aquí?- le cuestionó indicando la cama.

El chico asintió.- Es mi habitación, Ino- respondió calmadamente mientras se volvía a recostar.

Ella automáticamente se sonrojó y al darse cuenta ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que él lo notara.- ¿Estás bien?- le cuestionó mientras se acercaba un poco a su amiga.- En misiones igual-

-No es lo mismo- dijo rápidamente, aclarándose la garganta para que su voz no se cortase. Cuando sintió que su rostro dejaba de sentirse caliente a causa de la vergüenza, o emoción, se giró para mirarle de frente.- Debo irme.

Inmediatamente se puso en marcha caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, abajo se disculparía con Yoshino por la prisa que tenía al marchar y la invitaría, en otra ocasión, a cenar en su casa para compensarla por haberla dejado alojar en su casa.

-Ino- la llamó el chico.- Por favor…mi madre me torturará si te vas con el estómago vacío- le pidió, temiendo más por su integridad física por sobre todo.

-Está bien…- suspiró sintiéndose un tanto derrotada, y a la vez lástima de que si se iba sin desayunar el chico de seguro tendría que cargar con la culpa.- Que conste que lo hago solo para agradecer a tu madre y no quedar como una mal educada- le advirtió de todas maneras. Él solo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. O eso creyó ella.

~oOo~

Hace ya dos horas que se encontraba atendiendo la floristería y únicamente habían entrado dos clientes, quienes pidieron arreglos bastantes sencillos, por lo que no lograba aún ocupar su tiempo en algo.

Miró la hora, el reloj marcaba claramente las 15:40, y uno de los dos sujetos que habían hecho sus encargos estaría dentro de veinte minutos en el local para recibir las flores previamente pagadas. Razón por la cual se dispuso a recolectar las cosas necesarias para realizarlo. Era sencillo; unas tijeras, un lindo plástico envoltorio para envolver las flores y, por supuesto, las flores. Un vez tuvo todo a su alcance y dispuesto sobre un largo mesón en el cual hacía los arreglos, comenzó a trabajar.

No demoró más que unos minutos, al comenzar a tener las flores entre sus manos era como si se transformara en otra persona, se entregaba completamente a los significados, colores y aromas de cada una de las flores que iba buscando y posicionando para el arreglo. Únicamente le faltaba posicionar de manera correcta alguna que otra, y agregar algunos pequeños detalles cuando se vio interrumpida por el sonido que campanilla de la puerta producía al entrar alguien. Rápidamente levantó la vista con la esperanza de que fuese algún cliente más, o quizás quien debería retirar el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Chouji!- gritó en un eufórico saludo hacia su compañero de equipo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo venía de paso…ya sabes…saludarte- le explicó el chico.

-Ya veo- dijo a modo de respuesta la Yamanaka, dirigiendo nuevamente la vista hacia el arreglo. Sus amigos a veces se pasaban por al lugar para saludarla o buscarla en caso haber planificado de cenar o entrenar juntos. Y sí, se refería explícitamente a 'sus amigos' porque Chouji nunca venía sin Shikamaru, aunque este último sí había entrado solo en alguna que otra ocasión con algún mandado de su madre, recordó incluso una ocasión en que tuvo que venir hasta ahí a disculparse y le obligó a ordenar cada una de las flores que había traído recién cortadas en su lugar como castigo por hacerla enojar. Pero el caso de que su otro compañero apareciera solo en la puerta si le extrañaba, no le molestaba en absoluto, le agradaba bastante su compañía, solo le había llamado la atención. - Bien, solo me faltan unos últimos detalles por terminar en este arreglo y luego podremos salir, claro si es que quieres- le propuso al ver que su amigo se había quedado parado en medio del lugar sin más palabras que decir.

-Está bien- respondió mientras se regañaba internamente.

-Puedes sentarte en alguna de las sillas que hay repartidas por el lugar- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna de estas, para luego indicarlas con una de las flores que tenía en la mano. A lo que su amigo solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

Encontró un asiento de los que le había indicado su amiga y lo arrastró más cerca de ella para poder hablar.- Entonces…¿cómo lo llevas?- comenzó a decir, luego de sentarse.

-¿El qué?- le preguntó un tanto extrañada al no entender a lo qué se refería, sin quitarle la vista de encima a lo que ella llamaba 'su obra de arte', porque eso era lo que significaba cada uno de sus encargos.

-Todo…ya sabes, lo del compromiso, nuestras familias. SUS familias- se apresuró a corregir, ya que él no estaba directamente involucrado en ello.

-Ah, a eso te refieres- dijo la chica con un tono neutral, soltando una leve risa al final.- Pues, pudo haber sido peor- bromeó.

El chico forzó una risa a modo de respuesta.- Si…tienes razón.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio; Ino dando por terminado su arreglo y el Akimichi debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Listo!- exclamó alegremente la rubia, anudando un hermoso lazo color rojo en el inicio del ramo de flores.- Está terminado- volvió a reafirmar, dejando su trabajo terminado delicadamente sobre el mostrador principal de la tienda.

-Está hermoso, Ino- la felicitó el muchacho, más no era precisamente el arreglo a lo que estaba mirando.

Su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.- Bueno, ahora podemos salir a dar una vuelta, escuché que están haciendo un gran descuento en barbacoa, quizás podamos ir a comer algo ahí, estoy hambrienta- ofreció la chica, el silencio entre ambos se le estaba haciendo un tanto tenso, por lo que intentaba mantener la conversación lo más que podía.- ¡Mamá!, ¡Deje el pedido sobre la mesa, saldré por un rato!- avisó hacia el interior de su casa esperando que la hubiesen escuchado. Tomó el teléfono que guardaba en el cajón de la mesa del mostrador y alcanzó a su compañero, quien la esperaba al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?- le preguntó su amigo una vez cruzaron la puerta.

-¿No te agradó la idea de ir a comer algo?- volvió a decir, un tanto extrañada ya que él siempre aceptaba cualquier invitación que involucrase comida de por medio. Y es que ella también se encontraba hambrienta en esos momentos.

-Yo…esto…¡Sí!, por mí está bien.

-¡Entonces vamos!, deberíamos ir a por una barbacoa como te dije- mencionó nuevamente. Hasta el momento todo marchaba bien en el plan interior del muchacho, ahora solo debía encontrar el momento.- Pasemos a por Shikamaru, de seguro el muy holgazán debe estar durmiendo en estos momentos.

Y ¡zas!, todo se iba en picada de nuevo.- Si está durmiendo, no deberíamos molestarlo. Ya sabes que suele molestarse cuando interrumpen su sueño- le frenó su amigo.

-¡Chouji!, no te pongas de su lado, ¡lo sacaré arrastrando si es necesario!- terminó de decir con total determinación.

-¿Por qué mejor esta vez no somos solo nosotros?- soltó rápidamente el chico, antes de arrepentirse.- Digo, tú y yo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un tanto extrañada. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?, quizás solo había confundido el mensaje que le había querido dar, no tenía por qué malinterpretar las cosas de manera tan rápida. Quería pasar tiempo como amigos, no tenía que tomar perspectivas equivocadas. Vio que él iba a darle una respuesta, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de llamada entrante de su celular. Rápidamente lo sacó y vio el nombre en la pantalla. 'Sakura', automáticamente colgó y se enfocó nuevamente en la conversación. Ya llamaría más tarde a su amiga.

-Yo-

Nuevamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, aunque esta vez hubiese jurado que con más fuerza que la anterior. Volvió a revisar la pantalla pensando que quizás se tratase de su madre preguntando sobre su paradero o algo importante. Pero al ver que nuevamente se trataba de su amiga volvió a colgar.

-Disculpa por eso, no sé-

Como si de una broma se tratase, el artefacto volvió a emitir el sonido de llamada entrante, proveniente nuevamente de la misma persona.

-Maldita frente…- maldijo al percatarse del nombre que indicaba el celular, pero cuando iba a volver a cortar la llamada su amigo la detuvo.

-Contesta, puede ser algo importante- le dijo con total comprensión, a lo que ella solo asintió. Deslizó la opción de 'contestar' por la pantalla y acercó el artefacto a su oído.

-¡Maldita frente de marquesina!- contestó gritándole al teléfono, dejando probablemente sorda a quien la escuchaba del otro lado de la llamada.

- _Ino…-_ suspiró aliviada la pelirrosa.

-¡Estoy realmente ocupada en estos momentos!- le recriminó, recordando todas las innumerables veces que la mensajeaba o llamaba con 'urgencia' por causa del enojo producido por alguna estúpida discusión con su novio, de la cual de seguro se arreglaban a los pocos días.

- _Ino…-_ volvió a llamarla la chica, esta vez con algo que sonó como un sollozo al final. ¿Estaba su amiga acaso llorando?.- _Te necesito._

Claramente su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, dudaba mucho que fuese por la señal, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse.- Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?.

- _Ven a mi casa, por favor._

Usualmente, eso sonaría como una orden en la boca de su mejor amiga, pero ahora era más bien como una súplica más que una amenaza. Levantó la vista para ver a su compañero, que hasta el momento se había quedado inmóvil a unos cuantos pasos de ella esperando que terminase con su conversación. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa en su interior al tener que dejarlo de esa manera, pero no había de otra.

-Ya voy, llego en cinco minutos- dijo finalmente, para luego terminar la llamada.- Lo siento, Chouji.

~oOo~

-¡Sakura!- gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta principal de la vivienda Haruno. A los pocos segundos después su amiga le abrió, por lo que ingresó rápidamente a la vivienda y, sin importarle si estaban o no sus padres, comenzó a gritarle.- ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTO NO SEA POR UNA DISCUSIÓN CON NARUTO, PORQUE SI NO TE JURO QUE-

-Estoy embarazada- soltó de una vez.

Ambas se quedaron mudas y mirándose mutuamente por algunos instantes, una más confundida que la otra con respecto a la noticia.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- exclamó la rubia, aún sin entender qué significaba aquello, ¿le estaba acaso tomando el pelo?.

-Ino, ¿podrías por favor dejar de gritar?- le pidió la pelirrosa, masajeandose la sienes en señal de dolor de cabeza.

-¿Es esto acaso algún tipo de broma?- le preguntó comenzando a irritarse más de lo usual. La chica negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, sin despegar la mirada del piso.-¿¡Cómo es que ocurrió esto!?

-Creo que el proceso es bastante obvio y conocido…- susurró un tanto avergonzada.

-No me tomes el pelo, Haruno. Es que acaso…¿acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias?- le regañó como si de su hija se tratase. Había cambiado repentinamente su actitud a una mucho más madura en comparación con la que había llegado.

-Te juro que- hizo una pausa para evitar soltar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en la prueba de embarazo marcando en positivo que sostenía en una de sus manos con tanta fuerza que pareciera como si se fuese a quebrar en cualquier momento, al igual que ella.- ¡no lo sé!, solo ocurrió ¿vale?, no pensamos en que pasaría después. Pensé que quedaría en nada…

Finalmente cayó rendida, rompió en llanto y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Ino se percató de ello, y al ver como una primera lágrima caía por su mejilla se apresuró a abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a caerse a pedazos, que coincidía en realidad a como ella se sentía por dentro.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?- habló cerca de su oído, acariciándole su cabello a modo de consuelo.

-Hice el test ayer, salió positivo a la primera. Me alteré, realmente no sabía que hacer y pensé que quizás podría haber sido algún 'fallo' en el artefacto- dijo señalando la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano.- Así que hoy por la mañana fui a una tienda y compré dos más de diferentes marcas- hizo una breve pausa, inhalando aire profundamente, como si las palabras se atorasen en su garganta incapaces de salir- y salieron positivas…todas.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- siguió con el interrogatorio, esta vez con una voz mucho más dulce y calmada, y definitivamente con un tono mucho más bajo de manera que únicamente ellas dos se escuchasen mutuamente.

-Eres la primera- admitió hundiendo más su rostro en el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Aún no llegan tus padres?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Hace cuanto…- comenzó a redactar la pregunta en su cabeza, más no encontraba las palabras.- Calculando…¿cuánto tendría más o menos?

Sakura se separo un paso de ella para poder mirarla de frente.-Más o menos tres…

-¿Semanas?- terminó Ino por ella.

-Meses- admitió mirando nuevamente el piso de cerámicos del pasillo.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por Kami!, ¿y no sospechaste nada?- preguntó evidenciando su falta de paciencia para esos casos.

-No tenía ningún síntoma hasta la semana pasada, he seguido igual-

-Naruto…¿él lo sabe?- se acordó repentinamente.

-No puede saberlo- contestó cortante, cambiando drásticamente su expresión.

-¿¡Pretendes acaso no decirle!?- la paciencia se le hacía cada vez menos con cada palabra de la pelirrosa. ¡Como imploraba tener un poco más de carisma para situaciones como estas!.

-¡No quiero arruinar su vida!- gritó mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, que se encontraban ya hinchados seguramente producto de la falta de sueño o el llanto.

-¡Ambos ya son mayores de edad!, ¡tienen unos diecinueve años!, pueden hacerse responsables. DEBEN hacerse responsable- aclaró sus puntos después de oír la respuesta de su amiga. ¡Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón!, si la situación fuera a la inversa de seguro que Sakura le golpearía hasta hacerla entender.

-Por Kami…mis padres me mataran- se rindió ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Es probable, pero ya eres una adulta. Puedes comenzar a tomar tus propias decisiones- la consoló, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ino… gracias, enserio. No sé qué haría sin ti en momentos como estos.

-¡No me agradezcas tan luego!, antes ¡tienes que decirle a Naruto!- le ordenó, para luego caminar a darle un abrazo, más se vio interrumpida por alguien abriendo la puerta de entrada que, hace algunos minutos atrás, había olvidado cerrar del todo.

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta principal. Ambas voltearon rápidamente en dirección al chico, quien las miraba con total intriga.- La puerta estaba abierta- indicó apuntando a la entrada.

-¿Y eso te da total libertad a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- le preguntó Ino con total enojo. No porque fuese el novio de su amiga le daba el derecho a escucharlas.

-Estaba buscándote a ti- indicó a la rubia.- La Hokage te está llamando a su despacho. Es algo sobre una misión, debes ir de inmediato- dijo con total seriedad, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la Haruno, que se había quedado en total silencio hasta ese momento.

-Ino, deberías ir- le dijo a su amiga, haciéndole una seña indicando que estaba bien. Debía afrontar esa situación sola, ya bastante la había ayudado.

-Llámame luego- se despidió, saliendo rápidamente de la vivienda, dejándolos a solas.

-Sakura…- llamó a su novia, quien aún le miraba con los ojos vidriosos. Recién en ese momento reparó en el objeto que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

Lo supo de inmediato.


	7. La Misión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! bueno, primero que todo disculparme por mi larga ausencia en los últimos meses, me era casi imposible actualizar y terminar los capítulos para toda las historias pendientes porque estoy llena de trabajos y mucho estudio, pero ya ahora que tengo unos escritos terminados y otros a medio terminar comenzaré a actualizar poco a poco nuevamente al igual que siempre en los fines de semana. Sin más extenderme, les dejo la continuación a la historia. os mando un abrazo enorme y espero sus reviews!

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **VII**

' **La Misión'**

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo que la dirigía directamente al despacho de la Hokage, a donde según las palabras de Naruto, la habían convocado. Al llegar hasta la puerta y no oír voces desde el interior, se regañó internamente al haber dejado a Sakura sola cuando más necesitaba de su ayuda, ¡quizás que estaría pasando entre ambos en este momento!. Respiró profundo en un intento de disuadir a su mente de tocar ese tema, al menos por el tiempo que le llevase escuchar las instrucciones sobre la 'misión', si es que había realmente una misión.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de arrepentirse; ¿y si su presentimiento estaba bien y no había sido solicitada?. _Maldito Naruto,_ pensó internamente, ¡si que se las iba a pagar si esto era una tonta mentira para darse a solas con su amiga!. Volvió su vista hacia la madera que tenía en frente, ya había llegado hasta ahí así que no perdía nada con ingresar y darse cuenta si en realidad era un engaño, de todas maneras tenía un tema pendiente que hablar sobre sus turnos del hospital y un proyecto personal que tenía pendiente.

Puso ambas manos sobre ambas puertas y las empujó.

-¡Al fin!- suspiró la mujer detrás del escritorio al verla entrar, más cambió su expresión de inmediato a una de confusión.- Ino, ¿no viene contigo Naruto?- le preguntó en el momento en que ingresó. Observó que en ella habían dos personas más, una a cada lado de ella.

-No- respondió rápidamente.- Dijo tener unos asuntos urgentes por atender, pidiendo perdón por su ausencia- se apresuró a inventar algo que cubriera la escapada del chico. Había entendido de inmediato que se suponía que el debía de ir junto a ella al edificio, pero en lugar de asistir a la reunión puso a su amiga en primer lugar. No sabía si juzgar la irresponsabilidad del muchacho al dejar sus deberes ninjas de lado en un arrebato o agradecerle el priorizar el bienestar de la pelirrosa por sobre lo demás. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad al haber pensado así del chico.

-Ese chico…-maldijo la rubia.- Entonces, les informaré a ustedes primero, no queda de otra- dijo rendida.

Reparó en las otras dos personas que estaban en el lugar, por la derecha estaba Capitán Yamato a quien había visto desempeñar varias misiones junto a Naruto, Sakura y Sai, y era gracias a este último que sabía que era un usuario del elemento madera. A su izquierda se encontraba Shikamaru, en quien no había reparado ni había notado hasta ese momento, supuso que era debido a que tenía aún en su mente la situación que había tenido hace unos minutos en casa de su amiga que la había llenado de culpabilidad. Al sentir su mirada sobre él, de manera casi inmediata le devolvió el gesto provocando que sus ojos se conectaran por algunos escasos segundos antes de que la Hokage volviera a hablarles requiriendo de la atención de ambos.

-Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Capitán Yamato junto con Naruto se les ha asignado una misión de rango 'B'. La cual consiste en escoltar a una ciudadana perteneciente a Kumogakure desde su país de residencia hasta Konoha. Como ya deben de haber escuchado, tras la guerra se llegó a una tregua entre todos los países, con lo que aceptamos que algunos de sus shinobis se trasladaran a vivir a nuestra aldea o viceversa- dijo pasando la mirada por encima del muchacho de coleta alta.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué asignar como rango 'B' a una misión que no debería de resultar compleja?- preguntó el moreno al sentir la mirada de la mujer brevemente sobre él.

-La dificultad reside en la extensión de la misión que puede extenderse hasta 6 días, sumado a que aún existen muchos grupos de ninjas rebeldes que se niegan a aceptar la paz entre los países, por lo que sería raro que tengan algunos enfrentamientos en el camino, por eso Ino está capacitada para actuar como médico si la situación lo amerita. Debo recalcar que es han de proteger en todo lo posible a la persona a escoltar, ya que si recibe cualquier tipo de daño en el camino puede ser interpretado como deficiencia en la calidad de nuestros shinobis o hasta una señal de rechazo o conflicto.

-Aún así…¿6 días?- volvió a cuestionar el chico.

-Sobre eso…-dijo soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.- Primero deberán pasar a Kirigakure a una ceremonia a realizar por la Mizukage en honor al héroe de Konoha, quien curiosamente es el único ausente, por lo que deberán pasar un día completo allá para la celebración. Desde ahí han de tomar el camino más directo hacia Kumogakure, en donde alojaran y partirán al día siguiente de retorno a la aldea.

Un silencio se extendió en la habitación, debería estar poniendo total atención a la misión que se le estaba asignando, mas tenía asuntos a su parecer mucho más importantes que resolver dentro de su cabeza. Ya era bastante complejo tener que aceptar el compromiso y rogar por que el plan de llamar la atención de Shikamaru diera efecto, sumado al sorpresivo embarazo de su amiga. Se detuvo un momento, había algo que faltaba…¡no tenía siquiera pensado un plan!. Él no era como la mayoría de chicos que se derretirían por un simple insinuación por parte de ella, sería capaz de ignorarla por completo si no estaba interesado e incluso irse del lugar para poder dormir.

- _Maldición…_ \- pensó. Si que estaba en una situación complicada.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que escoltaremos?- habló repentinamente el hombre que estaba a su lado, quien había permanecido callado hasta el momento.

-Karui- respondió la rubia.- Quizás el nombre les suene familiar.

Esperó un momento hasta que nadie más tuvo duda alguna y prosiguió a terminar con las instrucciones.- Saldrán mañana a primera hora por la mañana para que puedan llegar a Kirigakure antes del atardecer, Yamato estarás al mando de la misión- dijo dando por finalizado el comunicado. Todos hicieron una rápida reverencia a modo de despedida y salieron del despacho.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su casa, tenía tanta información dentro de su cerebro que sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Ahí al menos esperaba que nadie más le molestase para poder descansar aunque fuesen unas horas antes de partir en la misión del día siguiente.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta principal de la vivienda y entró en dirección a su cuarto, una vez allí se lanzó directamente a su cama. Sin embargo aún tenía todos esos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza que no la dejaban en paz. Primero que todo se puso de pie en busca de su celular, debía comunicarse con su amiga de inmediato para saber como se encontraba y sobre todo cómo había resultado su charla con Naruto.

 **¿Y como resultó todo?**

Tecleó rápidamente y lo envió con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta lo antes posible.

Esperó durante cinco minutos, los que más tarde se convirtieron en diez, y seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna. Suspiró, lo mejor sería comenzar a alistar su mochila para la misión.

Sacó la mochila que guardaba dentro de su armario y utilizaba en las misiones, la que tenía el espacio suficiente para llevar todo lo necesario, y se puso a reunir todo su equipamiento. Una vez estuvo todo dentro del bolso, hizo una última revisión antes de cerrar y dejar de lado la mochila, asegurándose por último de que llevase el suficiente dinero para los seis días fuera.

Dio un último vistazo a la pantalla de notificaciones del celular: nada.

- _Quizás ya esté durmiendo-_ pensó al ver el reloj de la pantalla; 20:55 hrs. Pinchó la ventana de la conversación y escribió un último mensaje:

 **Sakura, me voy en una misión por seis días. Hablamos cuando vuelva.**

 **Besos, Ino.**

Pulsó la opción de enviar y espero hasta que se hubo completado la acción. Al recordar a su amiga un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su cabeza, una idea estúpida que había tenido hace dos semanas y que aún estaba dudosa sobre si debía o no hacerlo. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y busco en el fondo de todos los papeles y demás cosas que ahí guardaba hasta reconocer una pequeña caja de cartón plana y de forma rectangular. Hace ya una semana que se realizó el chequeo y le pidió a su médico que le aconsejara sobre lo que tenía entre una se sus manos, pastillas anticonceptivas. Si bien no tenía a nadie con quien pudiese llegar tan lejos, aún, quería sentirse preparada por si llegaba el momento.

 _-No puedes ser virgen para toda la vida,_ recordó decirle a Sakura cuando le contó sobre eso. Volvió a ver la hora; 21:00 hrs. Lo meditó por unos segundos, sacó una de las pastillas y la tragó. Acto seguido guardó la caja en un estuche al fondo de la mochila, en donde estaría segura que nadie lo encontraría. Tomó nuevamente el celular y tras pensarlo un poco, le sacó el chip y lo guardó en el mismo bolsillo, debido a que se les estaba prohibido llevar ese tipo de objetos porque podían usarlos para delatar su ubicación.

-No pasará nada si no tiene el chip- dijo para sí misma.

Finalmente, fijó una alarma para las 06:00 am. y se fue directo a la ducha para darse un relajante baño con agua caliente para luego irse a dormir.

~oOo~

Habían estado en movimiento durante unas cinco horas sin tener ningún descanso, tenían que llegar al puerto lo antes posible ya que el viaje en barco podía durar hasta siete horas dependiendo del clima y marea que hubiese en ese día, y debían cumplir con la puntualidad de llegar antes que cayese la noche. El Capitán Yamato iba en frente guiándolos por el camino que debían de seguir, a su espalda estaba Shikamaru debido a que su técnica de sombras era un arma a utilizar principalmente a distancia y, tanto a su derecha como izquierda, estaba Naruto y uno de sus clones. La formación tenía el fin de dejarla a ella en medio para protegerla en caso de que se presentase algún enemigo en el camino porque era la única tenía habilidades médicas en caso de que alguien fuese herido en combate.

Si bien cuidaba de mantener su estado físico lo mejor posible entrenando a diario, no podía negar que se estaba comenzando a sentir cansada. No habían disminuido el paso desde que salieron de la aldea; estaba acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancias en todas sus misiones, pero mantener una gran velocidad por tanto tiempo no era algo que acostumbrara. Era la primera misión que hacía al mando de ese shinobi del que tan poco sabía, y por lo mismo no quería quedar como débil pidiendo que descansaran o disminuyesen el paso.

Transcurrieron otros cuantos minutos, que no pudo calcular, y alcanzó a ver que se acercaban a un pequeño poblado.

-Haremos una pausa aquí- avisó el hombre frente a ella.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Naruto deshaciendo el clon.- ¡Ya no siento las piernas!- dijo a modo de lamento.

-Naruto…No seas un exagerado- le recriminó Yamato.

-Por poco y caigo desmayado de no poder más. Es que, ¿tan ansioso está por llegar a Kirigakure?- respondió a modo de burla, haciendo sonrojar levemente al hombre frente a él.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó golpeándole en la cabeza.

Se sorprendió por la confianza que ambos se demostraban tener, principalmente por parte del rubio, quien lo trataba como si fuese alguien de su misma edad o un amigo muy cercano. Aunque, proveniente de él, era normal que tratase a casi todos como amigos de toda la vida más que el shinobi le dejase ser así con él, si le parecía raro, más no prestó más atención en eso.

-Yo iré a buscar el barco en el que iremos de aquí en adelante- dijo soltando a Naruto.- Deberían buscar un lugar en el que almorzar, yo regresaré en unos minutos- les avisó, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección, supuso, a los puertos.

-Hai- respondieron al unísono.

Caminaron lentamente por las calles del pequeño pueblo pesquero en busca de algún lugar de comida que no superase su presupuesto.

-¿Acaso no hay algún lugar en el que no vendan pescado?

-Ino…estamos al lado de un puerto- respondió el moreno.

-Gracias Shikamaru, no lo había notado- dijo con una marcada ironía.

-Ya se me hacía raro que anduvieses tan callada- se burló el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

-A mi se me hace raro que andes de buen humor- respondió de manera casi inmediata. No se dejaría ganar, de ninguna manera.

-Tsk…deja de ser problemática.

-Y tu deja de ser-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida por el ruido ocasionado por su estómago, reclamándole por algo que comer. El Nara soltó una risa.

-Ven, entremos acá- señaló un pequeño local frente a ellos.

Los tres entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba hacia la calle principal para que Yamato pudiese verlos cuando terminase de arreglar el asunto del barco.

-¿¡Por qué no tienen ramen de pescado en el menú!?- exclamó el rubio, ganándose las miradas de las pocas personas que habían en el interior del local, para muchos visitantes aún era algo temprano para almorzar, por lo que no había mucha concurrencia de gente.

-Naruto…no grites- le regañó el moreno.

-¿Quién ordenaría ramen de pescado?

-Pues yo- respondió el chico, esta vez controlando el volumen de su voz.

-No existe tal cosa- se rió la chica.

-Si que existe, tú eres la que no sabe nada sobre el ramen- dijo orgullosamente el Uzumaki.

-Sé suficiente para decirte que no hay tal cosa- respondió de manera casi inmediata.

-¡Si que hay!

-Tsk, dejen de discutir.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que llegó un mesero para pedir su orden, quien más que propiciarles un saludo de bienvenida al lugar, se limitó a quedarse mirando totalmente embobado a Ino mientras ellos decían sus pedidos.

-¿Tienen ensalada?- preguntó la chica, notando el interés que demostraba el chico por ella.

-¡Claro!, si es lo que deseas- respondió con una sonrisa que denotaba más que simple cordialidad. La recorrió rápidamente con la mirada, mas se vio interrumpido por la expresión de disgusto en el rostro del moreno sentado al lado de ella, por lo que dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Tsk, que problemático- suspiró el muchacho, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y se estiraba en su asiento.

Al poco rato llegó el líder de la misión, con lo que comenzaron a comer su almuerzo intercambiando de vez en cuando unas pocas palabras aclarando algunos detalles de la misión y lo que harían al llegar a Kirigakure.

-Es decir, ¿vamos solo para que esa gente conozca a Naruto?- preguntó Ino.- Porque si es por eso, debió haber ido él solito.

-No solo por eso, hemos venido como invitados en representación de Konoha- aclaró el Capitán.

-A mi no me engaña…-dijo sospechosamente el rubio, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad.- Viene a ver a la tía Mei- soltó entre risas, provocando que el hombre tosiera con la comida.

-Naruto…muestra algo de respeto, estás hablando de la Mizukage- le regañó tras toser un par de veces.

No le prestó mayor atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo, estaba mucho más ocupada desarrollando algún tipo de idea que le permitiese acercarse al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, le dirigió una rápida mirada y vio que, al igual que ella, había terminado su plato y ahora se encontraba dormitando apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Se veía totalmente tranquilo e indiferente a los gritos de Naruto, como si en ese momento estuviese en otro lugar. Sonrío para sí misma. - _Maldito perezoso-_ pensó.

-¡Nara Shikamaru!- gritó interrumpiendo la discusión de los otros dos integrantes del equipo y que el aludido saltara del susto producido por aquel grito.- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar durmiendo?!

-Mujer problemática…-susurró.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Nara?- preguntó tomándolo del cuello de se chaleco y mirándole de manera asesina.

-¿Siempre es así?- le preguntó disimuladamente Yamato a Naruto, quien solo se limito a asentir. No quería terminar siendo golpeado al igual que Shikamaru. _Si hasta da más miedo que Sakura…-_ pensó el castaño.- Deberíamos irnos, se nos hará tarde- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Todos asintieron y, tras dejar el dinero correspondiente sobre la mesa, se marcharon. Caminaron en silencio hacia el único puerto del pequeño poblado, tras avanzar unos pocos metros comenzaron a ver poco a poco como el imponente mar se posicionaba frente a ellos.

Llegaron finalmente al puerto y al barco que los esperaba para trasladarlos a Kirigakure, el cual, en el momento en que terminaron de subir, partió hacia su destino por lo que concluyeron que eran los último pasajeros en llegar. O quizás los únicos, porque el barco estaba casi completamente vació, a excepción de una que otra personas que no pudo distinguir si es trabajan ahí o eran también viajeros.

Corrió hacia el frente del vehículo y de ahí comenzó a disfrutar de observar el mar durante lo que durase el trayecto, hace años que no se le asignaban misiones cerca del país del agua, razón por la cual se sentía maravillada con solo ver el reflejo que generaba toda el agua bajo ella. A medida que iban avanzando pudo notar que una neblina fue surgiendo poco a poco, haciendo que comenzase a darle frío producto de la humedad.

-Debiste traer ropas más abrigadoras- escuchó decirle una voz a sus espaldas.

-Pff…déjame en paz- le respondió desganada, ¿acaso tenía que estar siempre diciendo algo sobre su ropa?.

-Te congelarás- le advirtió.

-Déjame entonces congelarme tranquila.

-Toma- le dijo el muchacho mientras le daba una capucha color crema con dos franjas rojas en borde inferior idéntica a las que traían Naruto y él, y a las que habían utilizado en una misión anterior. La aceptó de mala gana.- No estaría demás decir gracias.

-Ni lo pienses- le respondió.

Una vez él hubo regresado al lugar en donde se encontraba durmiendo, se puso la prenda. Hasta el momento habían actuado completamente normal, tal como se llevaban hace unos tres días…antes de la noticia.

-Ojalá fuese así siempre- susurró al paisaje que se iba escondiendo cada vez más bajo la densa neblina.


	8. Probando tus límites

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** Hola, sé que he estado desaparecida durante un largo periodo de tiempo y por eso os pido perdón de todo corazón. He estado muy ocupada, con miles de ideas en la cabeza que no he logrado plasmar de la manera que quiero y en fin...ha sido caótico. Espero que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir, si es que aún queda alguien con vida por aquí, les pido me dejen su review sobre el capítulo. Les mando un gran abrazo y, nuevamente, disculpas.

* * *

 **Sobre Compromisos y Cosas Problemáticas**

 **VIII**

' **Probando Tus Límites'**

* * *

Caminaron a gran velocidad cuidando de no chocar con ninguna de las personas que iban encontrándose por los pasillos que daban hacia el despacho de la Mizukage, como era de esperar desde el inicio, iban tarde.

-¡Es tú culpa!- le acusó la rubia, apuntándole con el dedo.

-Tsk, problemática- respondió con la intención de evadir la discusión. Ya tenía suficiente con ir caminando con prisa, con lo que detesta hacer movimientos demás e innecesarios.

-No te hagas el desentendido, ¡es tú culpa por haberte dormido!.

No recibió respuesta alguna debido a que ya se encontraban en las puertas del despacho de la Mizukage. En cuanto los demás llegaron junto a ellos, entraron.

-Mizukage-sama- saludaron cortésmente tres de los shinobis que ingresaron al lugar, a excepción de uno.

-¡Tía Mei!- exclamó el rubio, extendiendo los brazos para hacer enojar aún más a la mujer tras el escritorio.

-¡Naruto!- susurró molesto el Capitán.- ¡Muestra algo de respeto!.- Le tomó del cuello de la remera y le hizo inclinarse a modo de saludo.- Lo siento, Mizukage-sama, sigue siendo un poco torpe.

Puso los ojos en blanco; era de esperar que Naruto no mostrase respeto alguno por sus autoridades, para el absolutamente todos eran sus amigos.

-No hay problema, Yamato- le calmó la castaña.- Como Mizukage, les doy la bienvenida al país del agua- dijo abriendo levemente sus brazos en señal de saludo, en un gesto para abarcar la totalidad del paisaje cubierto de neblina que se veía a través de las ventanas.

~oOo~

Recorrió con gran tranquilidad los pasillos del pequeño hotel en que se alojarían durante su corta estancia. Iba leyendo atentamente cada uno de los números de las habitaciones hasta finalmente encontrar el que correspondía con la llave que se le había entregado: Habitación 27. Introdujo el objeto en la cerradura y entró en busca de una cama en donde recostarse a descansar, mas no pudo arrojarse directamente a la cómoda colcha que ahí le esperaba, debido a que sobre ella se encontraba un lindo vestido color lila que ocupaba la mitad del espacio. Con cuidado, tomó la prenda y la colgó en el espejo que se encontraba frente a la cama, para luego dejarse caer bruscamente sobre el cálido y reconfortante colchón.

-Al fin…-suspiró.

Hubiese deseado quedarse así más tiempo, recostada de espaldas mirando hacia el techo como si aquello fuese una de las cosas más interesantes, pero sabía que debía cumplir con la petición de la Mizukage.

~oOo~

 _-La ceremonia dará inicio a las 9:00 de la noche, EN PUNTO- hizo énfasis en esto último alzando su voz.- No quiero que ninguno de mis invitados lleguen después que comience a decir mi discurso, en especial tú, Naruto- dijo apuntándole de manera acusatoria._

 _-¿¡Qué!?- respondió fingiendo sentirse ofendido._

 _-No me hagas repetir mis palabras- le amenazó a la vez que un aura oscura comenzara a rodearla._

 _-Tsk, que problemático…_

 _Repentinamente, la mujer se giró en dirección al joven que recién había osado en dirigirle la palabra._

 _-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó sin cambiar su tono neutral._

 _-N-nada, solo que la puntualidad involucra demasiado compromiso._

 _Compromiso…compromiso…COMPROMISO…_

 _La palabra se repetía infinitas veces dentro de la cabeza de la castaña, ¡lo había dicho!, ¡había osado a decir esa palabra!, ¡EN SU PRESENCIA!_

 _-¿¡QUÉ INSINUAS!?_

 _El sorpresivo alzamiento de voz y comportamiento de la Mizukage hizo saltar del miedo a todos los presentes, quienes fijaron su mirada en Shikamaru, quien en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra._

~oOo~

Abrió bruscamente los ojos, no podía quedarse dormida y permitirse llegar tarde. Sin darse cuenta había ido cayendo poco a poco en el sueño producto del cansancio, ya se parecería a Shikamaru quedándose dormida como si nada en cualquier lugar y a toda hora.

- _Esto me pasa por pasar mucho tiempo con él_ \- pensó.

Se levantó y dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, no sin antes ver la hora en el pequeño reloj digital de la mesita de noche: 7:38 pm. Aún tenía el tiempo para darse una ducha reparadora para tener energía todo lo que durara la cena. Tomando una toalla del pequeño closet en donde se dispuso a guardar sus cosas y algunos de sus útiles de aseo entró al baño de la habitación, el cual en su interior poseía un pequeño lavabo color grisáceo, un retrete, una repisa de madera acompañada de dos ganchos para probablemente colgar ropa o la toalla, un resplandeciente espejo y una pequeña ducha en donde solo cabía ella de pie. Todo tenía un aspecto muy limpio y nuevo, lo cual contrastaba drásticamente con los años que tenía el edificio en que se encontraban, mas no le tomó mayor importancia al asunto.

Sacando rápidamente las ropas que llevaba, principalmente por el frío que había en el lugar, largo la llave caliente y se introdujo bajo el agua, la cual poco a poco fue subiendo la temperatura hasta estar moderada y un poco más caliente de lo normal. Justo como le gustaba. Dejó que el vapor comenzara a inundar el lugar y a su mente estar en blanco, por lo menos por lo que durara su corto baño.

Tomó el jabón y shampoo que había dejado cerca de la bañera y se lavó deprisa, y quizás siendo poco delicada para ello, para luego posicionarse directamente bajo el chorro de agua que caía desde arriba, sintiendo como todo escurría a gran rapidez sobre ella, dejando en su camino toda su piel y cabello limpio. En sus pies se generaba una blanca espuma, la cual poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejando solo un líquido cristalino a la vista.

Cuando comenzó a abochornarse dentro, decidió que era momento de salir. Se envolvió rápidamente en la toalla, y salió hacia la habitación, la cual se encontraba considerablemente más helada en comparación en la habitación del baño. Tomó otra toalla, esta vez una más pequeña, y la envolvió alrededor de su larga cabellera para que escurriese el agua.

Miró nuevamente el reloj: 8:00 pm. Era hora de apurarse.

A gran velocidad secó todo su cuerpo, incluido su cabello, y se aplicó la única crema que había traído, que más para su pesar era una crema de manos. Si hubiera sabido que tendría que asistir a un evento formal en lugar de luchar contra shinobis, quizás se habría preparado mejor en relación a lo que debía de traer con ella.

Suspiró. Miró directamente el vestido por unos minutos, se veía bastante elegante y probablemente le calzaría ideal a su cuerpo, pero la verdadera incógnita que rondaba en su cabeza era si realmente sería agradable a los ojos de Shikamaru.

Puede que en esos momentos a cualquiera le daría un ataque de risa al saber que Ino Yamanaka estaba preocupada por su aspecto, que era de lo que más alardeaba, y además que sus dudas surgieran a base del chico menos pensado en toda la aldea.

Tomó la prenda entre sus manos, y se dispuso a ponerla. Para su conveniencia, el vestido tenía un pequeño cierre casi invisible a uno de los costados, y no en la espalda donde esperaba que estuviese, lo que facilitó bastante la tarea y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba completamente vestida frente al espejo. Tenía un largo levemente sobre la rodilla, sin verse vulgar, y tenía un largo escote en frente y en su espalda. Tal predijo, se amoldaba a la perfección a su silueta.

Había decidido llevar su larga cabellera suelta de su habitual coleta, dejando sus cabellos caer como una dorada cascada por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su cintura, hacia donde algunos se curvaban formando leves ondas, dándole más movimiento y dinamismo a su apariencia. Recién en ese minuto reparo en lo mucho que había crecido su cabello, sin embargo no tenía motivos ni deseos de cortarlo.

Para finalizar, se puso y abrochó las sandalias altas de color negro que habían dejado en conjunto con el vestido. La verdad, esos zapatos si que eran muy de su estilo, pese a ello no se sentía del todo conforme al llevarlos, principalmente por la recurrente idea que le hacia recordar que se encontraba en medio de una misión. Y posiblemente, si llegaba a ocurrir algún incidente durante el transcurso de la cena, sería muy incómodo tener que enfrentarse a alguien usando un vestido de fiesta y tacones. Antes de salir, al darse un último vistazo frente al espejo corroborado que todo estaba como debería de estar, sin quitarse aquel pensamiento de su cabeza tomó el porta kunais negro que traía consigo y lo amarró en su muslo derecho, de manera que la tela lo cubriera para que no fuese visible por los demás. Se formaría un alboroto demasiado grande si alguien llegaba a ver y malinterpretar sus acciones.

-Ya va siendo hora de que me marche…-susurró frente a su imagen antes de tomar las llaves de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

~oOo~

Caminó por la calle principal que daba en dirección hacia el gran salón de eventos del lugar adornado de luces y globos. Fue desacelerando su paso cada vez más, lanzando miradas furtivas en todas las direcciones desde las cuales provenía gente, ¿cómo es que ninguno de sus compañeros podía coincidir con ella?. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella desde su espalda. Lentamente, comenzó a acelerar el paso, ¿estaban acaso persiguiéndola? Pues si era así, se llevarían una grata sorpresa al recibir su puño directo en la cara. La presencia seguí allí, había avanzado la suficiente para poder sentir su respiración en el cuello, causándole escalofríos. Para ella, con eso fue suficiente, iba a girar sobre sus talones para encarar al sujeto cuando un fuerte agarre la detuvo.

-Serás problemática- le dijo, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-¡Shikamaru!- le regañó.- Al menos pudiste haber dicho que era tú.

Le observó rápidamente de pies a cabeza; vestía un simple smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata color lila. Iban a juego.

-Tsk, no es bueno mostrarte tan desconfiada.

-¿Tú puedes?- preguntó.- Estar tan…confiado, frente a personas que hace no mucho pedían por nuestra muerte.

-Eso fue en el pasado. Y es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Si tú lo dices…

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, observando como las personas entraban alegremente al lugar del evento, como si de un momento a otro olvidasen todo el sufrimiento vivido en la guerra y las diferencias que solían tener con los demás países antes de formar la gran alianza. Quizás tuviese razón y, lo mejor en esos momentos, fuera dejarse llevar y no desconfiar de todas las personas que pasasen a su lado. Al menos no de todas.

A unos metros de la entrada vio como su acompañante se detuvo y le miró.

-¿Lista para entrar?- dijo ofreciéndole caballerosamente su brazo.

Solo asintió en señal de respuesta y correspondió al gesto sonriendo internamente, definitivamente esta tenía que ser _su_ noche.

~oOo~

Unas largas cortinas color azul decoraban la entrada al lugar haciendo la imagen de una enorme cascada cayendo desde el alto techo. En el medio, un gran mesón con mantel blanco se extendía ofreciendo un variado cóctel de distintas comidas procedentes de los distintos países que asistían, sumado a meseros que iban ofreciendo distintos tipos de bebidas a los invitados. Más allá, hacia el fondo en donde se encontraba el escenario, había hileras de pequeñas mesas redondas adornadas con simples arreglos florales muy acorde a la ocasión.

-¿Qué hace esta exótica belleza tan lejos de su ciudad?- escuchó decir a un hombre que se iba aproximando hacia donde estaban.

Por lo visto era uno de los encargados en recibir a los invitados, ya que portaba uno de los trajes uniformados que vestía todo el personal a cargo del servicio prestado por el edificio.

Sonrió en señal de respuesta, pudo sentir el brazo de Shikamaru tensarse frente a la cercana presencia del hombre. Volvió a felicitarse internamente, ¡bingo!.

-Déjame adivinar…¿Konoha?- preguntó sonriendo. No podía negar que era bastante atractivo, sus ojos color verde contrastaban a la perfección con su tez clara y cabello azabache.

-¿Tan obvio es?- dijo respondiendo complacida a la sonrisa del desconocido.

Tomó delicadamente su mano y la llevó hasta la altura de su rostro para besarla brevemente en señal de saludo, provocando que su nívea piel se sonrojara por el íntimo contacto.

-Yamanaka Ino- respondió al contacto, como si automáticamente la hubiese reconocido.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo tener el honor de acompañarla hasta su mesa?- la invitó ofreciéndole tomar su mano para llevarla hasta el lugar que ocuparía.

Dudó por unos instantes, en su cabeza se estaba llevando a cabo un gran debate sobre aceptar la petición del joven, que por cierto no estaba nada de mal visto bajo criterios de sociabilización con los ninjas del país y no tendría por qué significar algo más que simple cordialidad, o rechazarlo y no romper el contacto que mantenía con su compañero, el cual por cierto le brindaba mayor confianza y seguridad al estar en un ambiente completamente ajeno. Se vio mayormente tentada a optar por la primera de sus opciones, no obstante su respuesta se vio interferida por alguien más.

-No hace falta, ya sabemos donde se encuentran. Gracias de todas formas- respondió el moreno, dejando al chico con su brazo extendido.

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mesas, zigzagueando entre todas las hileras hasta llegar a una en particular, sobre la cual alcanzaba a leer sus nombres escritos sobre un papel delicadamente dispuesto sobre cada uno de los dos platos.

-¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso!- le recriminó una vez estuvieron en sus asientos.

-¿A hacer qué?

-¡Eso!- dijo apuntando sin ningún disimulo alguno hacía la puerta de entrada.

-Ahh…no veo mal en alivianarle un poco de trabajo. Haber memorizado a cada uno de nosotros debió ser difícil.

-Ese no es el punto- respondió fingiendo estar molesta, porque ¿cómo podría estarlo?, en menos de lo que esperaba ya lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, haciendo una leve escena de celos.

-Tsk, mujer problemática.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia, de manera que nadie a su alrededor pudiese ser capaz de escuchar su conversación.

-Mira la distribución de las mesas- susurró. El fresco olor a menta de su aliento impactó contra su rostro de una manera peligrosamente irresistible, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta.- Cada cierto intervalo de extranjeros hay ciudadanos del país del agua- señaló discretamente a las mesas.- En caso de cualquier altercado de los invitados, tienen un gran plan de protección y defensa, por lo que en caso de que…algo suceda…

-Debemos tener a nuestros blancos identificados- intentó completar la chica.

-…huimos.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó.

-Shhh…-susurró poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, obligándola a bajar el tono.- No tenemos oportunidad en este lugar, jugar a ser los héroes no nos servirá de nada.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una hilera de meseros que hicieron ingreso al salón, los que a su paso iban dejando una botella de vino por cada una de las mesas.

 _-Genial, ahora quieren emborracharnos_ \- río internamente.- _Bueno, no los hagamos esperar…-_ Tomó la bebida y en un rápido movimiento la destapó, provocando un leve sonido.

Sentía la mirada de Shikamaru sobre cada uno de sus movimientos, como si se encontrase debatiendo internamente sobre si debía aprobar o no su comportamiento. Llenó la copa hasta la mitad y la llevó cuidadosamente hacia sus labios, dejando que el líquido carmesí se deslizara lentamente hasta el interior de su boca.

-¿No vas a beber nada?- preguntó fingiendo incredulidad, a la vez que llevaba nuevamente la copa a su boca, demorándose intencionalmente en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

-¿No eras tú quien hace un momento me decía sobre confiar y pasar un rato ameno?- le interrogó desafiante, acortando la distancia entre ambos con el fin de presionarlo.

-Solo dije lo de confiar- la corrigió sin cambiar en nada el sereno tono de su voz.

-¡Pff!, es decir lo mismo pero con otras palabras.

-¿No eras tú quien hace un momento estaba aterrada con la idea de entrar?- contraatacó.

Frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta.

-No estaba aterrada, solo un poco desconfiada- aclaró.

-¿Un poco?- río medio burlándose de ella.

-Así es, solo un poco- aseguró, bebiendo lo que quedaba en la copa. Volvió a la botella y esta vez llenó las dos copas, con mucho más vino de lo que se debería servir con normalidad.- Ahora es tu turno de _soltarte_ un poco, aunque sea muy problemático- dijo enfatizando su característica palabra. Tomó la copa y se la acercó.

-Mujer problemática- susurró antes de llevar la bebida a su boca.

-Valla…eso fue fácil.- Realmente creía que iba a ser mucho más complicado convencerle, pero parecía que hoy la suerte estaba de su lado y por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.- _Eso es, Shikamaru…veremos quien juega mejor._

La velada transcurrió con normalidad durante todas las formalidades que esta incluía; un saludo y discurso inicial hacia todos sus invitados y naciones a las que representaban ya que ahora todos eran parte de una gran alianza, destacando importantes acontecimientos que conllevaron a esa gran e importante unión, además de una pequeña mención a la historia nacional rememorando como había sido formada la ciudad. Luego, la esperada presentación al alabado héroe de la gran guerra, el salvador del mundo y futuro Hokage de su aldea natal; Naruto Uzumaki.

No lograba concentrarse del todo en aquel largo discurso, por lo que mantenía la mirada fija hacia el frente rogando porque nadie lo notara ni lo fuese a tomar como una falta de respeto hacia la aldea. A la vez, aprovechaba de inspeccionar por el rabillo del ojo la gente que caminaba a su alrededor, ya que en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en claro: necesitaba otra botella.

~oOo~

Llevaba los tacones en la mano izquierda, mientras que con su derecha sujetaba fuertemente la barandilla de la escalera que la ayudaba a no tropezar. Al menos solo tenía que subir un piso, lo cual era una gran ventaja dadas las circunstancias.

-Maldición…- susurró luego de subir otro escalón.

-Te advertí sobre beber- rió su compañero, quien la seguía de cerca para evitar que fuese a caer.

-¡Tú!- dijo apuntándole- ¡tú!, no tienes ningún derecho. ¡Igual estuviste bebiendo!.

-¡Shh!, no grites, despertarás a todo el piso.

-¡Y qué si lo hago!

-Ino…- En un rápido movimiento le había tapado la boca y con su otro brazo la había rodeado su cintura para que no tropezara.- Silencio…enserio…- le habló a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Se limitó a asentir.

Le tenía tan cerca que podía ver su reflejo en las dilatadas pupilas de sus ojos, sentía sus respiraciones chocar mezclarse hasta convertirse en una sola. Le observó por unos segundos que se sintieron como horas, ¿qué estaría pensando sobre ella en esos momentos?, no quería pensar en la estúpida expresión que tendría su rostro en esos momentos, solo deseaba poder probar aquellos labio en los cuales había fijado la vista.

Sin darse cuenta, se estaba acercando lentamente a él, ¿o era solo una ilusión causada por el alcohol?. No le interesaba saber la respuesta porque lo que estaba por hacer era aún más estúpido e impulsivo.

Se impulsó hacia delante y rozó sus labios contra los de él en lo que fue un contacto que no duró más de un segundo, pero bastó para hacer que una electricidad recorriese cada lugar de su cuerpo. Vio como su compañero retrocedía de inmediato.

-Yo…-comenzó a justificarse, mas no había palabras en su boca. Solo pudo articular una única frase de dos palabras-…lo siento.

Como si el alcohol hubiese desaparecido de su cuerpo, terminó de subir los escalones y corrió hacia su habitación concentrándose en no mirar hacia atrás.

- _Tonta, tonta, tonta…._.


End file.
